Chosen
by animemanY2K
Summary: W.I.T.C.HBuffy crossover fic. Buffy and her friends have moved to Heatherfield Believing the Guardians to be newly awakened slayers. Meanwhile in metamoor a new threat lies in wait.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back once again with my latest Fanfic. This is a crossover fic over Buffy the vampire slayer and W.I.T.C.H. A few things to note before we start: The Guardians are now high school freshmen (um freshwomen?) each about sixteen or seventeen respectively give or take. From the Buffy aspect this is based after the ends of Buffy and Angel series. Buffy and the scoobies now travel the country in search of slayers but you'll find the rest out later.

Any with that said its time to begin:

**Chapter 1: First bite on the town. **

Irma slowly backed up against the cold alley wall. Her heart was pounding and a cold sweet ran down her forehead at the sight of her assailant. The boy her attacker was about eighteen extremely cute with his sapphire blue eyes slick spiky hair and slightly unshaven jaw line. Irma had met him in a night, club for teens. The two had started chatting and the boy suggested visiting another club nearby. Stopping in a nearby alley the boy had decided he wanted to make out. Irma looked at him flirtatiously smiling and batting her long eyelids. But when the boy turned around something was very wrong.

His eyes were now an almost luminous yellow he had sprouted fangs on his upper and lower jaw and his brow had morphed and twisted creating a very inhuman looking face. Whether or not this creature was from Meridian Irma couldn't tell and at this exact moment she didn't especially care.

The creature hissed sniffing at her in animal like fashion. "You smell good," He growled to her in a voice that now made her skin crawl. Irma was in trouble and she knew it. Without Will she wasn't sure she could transform and even if she could it would take to long giving her attacker plenty of time to stop her.

"Theirs something special about you that I can't quite put my finger on," The creature continued.

Sp-special? What do you mean special?" Irma stammered.

"You look like a normal girl but there's something…" The creature stopped trying to find the right words, "Something I can't quite put my finger…" He finally finished.

"This should be good," The monster drooled preparing to pierce its fangs into her luscious neck and discover what made this girl smell so enticing.

"EEK!" Irma screamed has she waited for the inevitable.

"Excuse me?" The creature was interrupted by a female voice from behind. He turned his head to see a blond girl in her early to mid twenties smiling happily at him. Oddly she didn't seem the least disturbed by his distorted facial features.

The girl brought back her fist and punched the monster squarely in its forehead. "Disorientating it and giving Irma the chance to slip out of his hold.

"Who the hell are you?" the creature demanded. Has he received a second blow to the 'forehead.

"Me?" The Girl replied inocently. "I'm Buffy," The girl performed a round, house kick to the stomach sending the monster skidding along the alley. "The vampire slayer! And you…"

The monster lunged at her. Buffy produced a wooden stake hidden inside her sleeve and using the creatures, own momentum against him thrusting the stake straight into the monsters chest. What Irma saw next shocked her beyond believe even with every she had encountered has a Guardian.

The monsters body exploded in a cloud of brown dust right in front of her. Its body instantly collapsing into ashes and leaving the alley way has if it were never there in the first place. Buffy turned towards Irma and smiled cheerily again.

"Hi are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Irma managed to gasp out. "What was that thing?"

"Vampire." Buffy answered automatically.

"Oh ok," Irma replied.

"Do you need any help getting home?" Buffy asked.

"Err no I'll be fine!" Irma blurted out waving her hands in front of 'herself defensively and putting on a large false grin.

Buffy tilted her head slightly confused by the odd behaviour but none the less shrugged it off. "Ok but stay away from dark alleys and stuff right?" She warned.

"Yeah sure!" Thanks!" Irma waved has she escaped into the streets. Now all she needed to worry was getting back home.

Wait till the guys here about this! She thought to herself.

So there you have it. The next part will be coming about Saturday time I've decided to take this a little slower than my usual pace. Until R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter two this one is kindof short but the one after should make up for it. Oh and before I forget:

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel or any of the characters related to the afformentioned series. This a fanbased fiction and is in no way related to officially published products of the above mentioned series. **

I can't believe I always forget this! Anyway enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Lunchtime confessions.**

The next day at school the girls were enjoying their lunch break. Now they were in high school has freshmen balancing 'their ever, complex social lives with the strains of trying to protect the world from Metamoor. Phobos and Cedric had recently escaped from the tower of mists' though how exactly still remained a mystery.

The Girls who were now taller each one having grown from short and awkward into the curvy and graceful forms they became accustomed to 'has Guardians. Meaning now their bodies no longer changed when they transformed. The first time Will had seen her Guardian form she had nearly crashed into a nearby lamppost! She was riding past a book, shop window on her bike and reflected back was not her short awkward self, mounted, on her bike but a beautiful red haired girl who seemed to be flying slightly above ground level. She appeared to be in her late teens wore, knee high boots with green and turquoise striped tights a turquoise mini skirt with a sortof Venus flytrap shape around her belly button. She wore a purple top with long flowing sleeves one of her favourite features of the costume. And finally a pair of fluttering pixie wings grew out her back. Whether they were actually physically attached to her back she was not sure. The other Guardians each had similar costumes.

Caleb was still living on earth in exchange for working in the silver dragon the Lin's allowed him to stay with them. He had recently left the rebellion after a leadership incident had arose but he would still help the girls on their missions to Metamoor whenever he could.

Finally Irma broke the odd silence to tell her story. "You guys are not going to believe what happened last night!" Irma started up excitedly. "I was at the brazen lightning club last night and-"

"Brazen lightning?" Taranee interrupted her. "You mean your parents actually let you go to a party on a school night?"

"Well yeah… sortof," Irma started sheepishly. "Course it would help if they knew I left! My astral drop was covering for me," Irma said grinning slyly.

"Grr! Didn't you learn from the last time you tried this little stunt?" Will groaned slapping her hand across her forehead. The 'last time' Will was referring to was a night several weeks ago when Irma had spawned her doppelganger to cover for her while she secretly went to a party and the two were very nearly seen together by her parents! Needless to say the girls had assumed Irma wouldn't try anything so stupid in the near future. Obviously they assumed wrong!

"Anyway whilst I was at the brazen I had a close encounter… with a vampire!" Irma whispered.

"A vampire?" Will asked leaning forward and gaining interest.

"Something from Metamoor?" Hay Lin joined in.

"You guys I'm not done yet! I don't know if this guy was from Metamoor but there was something else to. A girl she fought with this vampire guy busting out all these kung fu style moves. And poof the he just explodes in a cloud dust! Gone! Like he was never even there!" Irma said waving her arms about for emphasis

"Hurh!" You mean he spontaneously combusted? Hay Lin blurted out in shock. The others looked at Hay Lin puzzled. It wasn't like her to say something that sounded so… smart!

"Err yeah. Sure. What you said," Irma answered giving Hay Lin a dumbfounded look.

"Anyway this girl said she was something called a slayer. Her name was 'Buffy',"

"A slayer huh?" Will said thoughtfully.

"Maybe she a new kind of Guardian?" Hay Lin suggested.

"Of the kung fu variety?" Cornelia replied sceptically.

"Well if there's a new super hero in town I guess we gotta meet her," Will 'said glancing round to see the others nod in agreement.

Chapter three coming in a few days time.


	3. Chapter 3

Here another chapter for you all to enjoy. I know it seems a little slow right now but things will start happening soon

**Chapter 3: A Potential potential.**

Buffy sat at her desk disinterestedly balancing her pen between her index fingers. Her new job at Sheffield high has a student councillor was proving rather dull today has she watched the minute hand slowly make its away around the clock face to the number twelve. Shortly before the destruction of her hometown of Sunnydale a couple of years back she had discovered a passion for helping young teenagers with their problems when she received a job of student councillor by the Sunnydale highs principal Wood. Basically she would help the kids with their problems be it girls confused by their first periods or guys trying to getting tips to get a girlfriend.

The main reason was so she could keep an eye on the awakening hellmouth. Potential slayers AKA Buffy's potential successors has the chosen one when she died 'were brought from all over the world for her to protection from the first. "The oldest evil in existence. With a massive army of super vampires nicked named 'uber vamps' and the bringers a seemingly endless cult of worshippers to first who were noted for their lack of eyes. Instead were their eyes should be a magical rune was cut into the flesh.

In order to combat this threat Buffy had Willow her best friend and also a witch cast a spell using a ritual slayer weapon has a catalyst which would allow all potential slayers to realise their powers. Basically meaning all potentials would be slayers turning one chosen one into thousands of chosen slayers all over the world.

Which was 'were the problem started since now slayers were scattered everywhere. All with a power they couldn't understand or possibly understand all to well and use for their own selfish gain. That was why it was so important to recruit these slayers and send them to newly rebuilt watcher's council in England were they would be trained to maximize their skills and understand their origins.

Buffy and the Scooby's new mission 'was to recruit new slayers from across America and Europe. She was also more than curious to learn what had recently happened to Spike and Angel after hearing about their latest mission in LA the two had dropped off the map for months now.

Willow latest locator spell had targeted five girls in Heatherfield each of which could be a potential slayer or possibly a powerful witch or other super naturally enhanced human. So Buffy had taken a job at Sheffield high so she could scout out the newest chosen ones. Right now her position was proving a little dull since if no kids came to her for help or were sent to her then she really had nothing to do.

"Ah miss Summers There you are," Buffy spun round to see principal Knickerbocker standing behind her. Her tall silvery hair and rounded glasses her business like attire outfitted around her robust frame.

"Yes Principal Knickerbocker?" (As much has she tried she could still barely keep a straight face when she said that name!). Buffy responded like a soldier snapping to her commanding officers attention.

"I've made an appointment for a student to visit you tomorrow. Her name is Will Vandom," Knickerbocker informed.

"Will Vandom? What she in for?" Buffy asked.

"Unauthorised absence from school. Failure to attend detention vandalization of school property and misconduct towards a teacher," Knickerbocker said has she ran down the list of offence's on her clipboard.

"I have made the appointment for tomorrow," the principal explained.

"Yes ma'am," Buffy saluted responding to the very strict authority figure. Knickerbocker raised a suspect eyebrow at her and left to continue her work.

Might has, well check this girl out before tomorrow. Buffy thought bringing up the list of students on her computer. The computers at Sheffield high had a list of all students and their chosen subjects a brief description taken from various teachers and even mug shots for easier identification taken from school photos.

A picture came up showing the girl named Will Vandom. She looks a lot like Willow. Buffy thought to herself. Has she skimmed her report, which 'read:

Will is a very bright and intelligent student she is always willing to assist in extra curricular activities. Though she has a tendency towards unauthorised absences and has on occasion displayed strange behaviour such has making strange or even obscene comments and actions. Inspite of this I believe If she applied herself I believe Will could have great potential.

"Mr Collins history teacher.

"Bingo!" Buffy smiled. "One down five to go,"

chapter 4 is coming in a few days until then sit tight and R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people I'm back. We're on the fourth chapter and its finally time to introduce a few more characters.

**Chapter 4: The alliance. **

Metamoor.

Phobos stared across the grounds underneath his palace watching his new work force produce the weapons that would be necessary to conquer earth. These 'bringers' were most efficient they seemed to work endlessly never tiring or needing rest. After he and lord Cedric were imprisoned in the tower of mists in Candracar Phobos thought perhaps it was finally over. This prison seemed impenetrable and cut off from Metamoor most of his powers were drained.

The two's salvation came from an unexpected source an entity who referred to itself simply has the first. In exchange for freeing Cedric and Phobos from the tower of mists Phobos would have to allow the first to set up his operations in his domain in Metamoor were the first could work without its 'enemies interference.

"Your minions are efficient Phobos said has he toured the factory. Speaking to the entity that had appeared to his left. A slightly hunched figure with distorted facial features and pale skin.

"But of course," The first responded in its guise has the master of vampires. "They have faithfully served me for centuries and now that my designs are in motion soon the seeds will bare their fruit,"

"Are you not concerned by the interference of the Guardians or the slayer?" Phobos queried giving the first an odd look.

The first's form shifted from that of the vampire master to a new form a strange creature which was a tall muscular humanoid with green leathery skin sown and stapled onto various places creating hideous scars across its body it also had silver metallic implants located along its chest and head.

"Do not be concerned," The new form of the first answered in a logical almost computerised sounding voice. "Things are well within parameters. Proceeding to my expectations." The first form changed again this time to a man wearing a business suit in his mid thirties with tall ginger hair and a cruel grinning face. "Just don't forget to uphold your side of our arrangement," He said in an almost threatening tone.

Phobos returned the gesture with an equally venomous glare. "Do not worry I will keep up my end of our arrangement.

"Good, now we must arrange a proper reception for two visitors who are coming to Heatherfield," The first said his form again shifting to that of the masters.

"Vampyr's? " Phobos asked curiously.

"Yes and also much more," The first answered. "These two are re-in-souled vampires. They are also two of the most powerful warriors in the earth world.

"Cedric find these two warriors and issue an… invitation," Phobos ordered carefully choosing his words.

"Yes sire," Cedric saluted turning to leave his lords presence.

"You realise your minion will likely be lost during his encounter with William and Angelus?" the first enquired.

"Do not concern yourself Cedric is more powerful than he may at first appear. And besides…" Phobos paused leaving the first in anticipation for a moment. "He knows better than to fail me,"

"A few miles outside of Heatherfield.

"I told you we shouldn't have taken directions from a Skalgarian demon," Angel scolded Spike. Spike just stared at Angel for a moment.

"We were lost you twit! Beside it was worth a try wasn't?" Spike answered through his heavy British accent.

"What asking directions from a guy whose only eyes are in the back of his head?" Angel replied sarcastically. The two had been travelling together for months now after the destruction of wolfram&heart they had formed a rickety partner relationship travelling across America in search of Buffy which had now brought them to a small town known has Heatherfield.

"Well at least we're her now," Spike said shrugging off the insult. "You know I hear this town actually has pixies living in it?"

Ok that's it for the moment more coming about Friday give or take.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back with the latest chapter to my story. Time in add in a few more Buffy characters. Sorry if I don't put in your favourites but I'm sticking mainly to the essential characters to keep things from going crazy. Anyway on with the show:

**Chapter 5: New arrivals. **

"Dawn! Wake up your gonna make us late for school!" Buffy called up to her younger sister in the early hours of the morning. Her sister was a pain to get out of bed especially for school.

"So Buffy how's the knew job working out for ya?" Willow asked in her usual cheery voice.

"Its ok," Buffy shrugged. "Yesterday was pretty boring but today I'm supposed to council one of the kids there a little. I've got a feeling I may have just tagged one our slayers.

"Way to go buffmyster were here less than a week and she's already started reeling em in," Xander cheered using his usual brand of sarcasm/humorous dialogue.

"Did you talk to Giles yet? About why there are so many slayers in one town? Buffy asked Willow.

"Yup, willow grinned cheerily bringing up something on her laptop. "I phoned up yesterday and I got this emailed to me,"

"It says there has been a lot of recent inter dimensional activity in Heatherfield starting at the year two thousand.

"Would that be the year two thousand with three zero's or what we all know to be the start of the true second milenuim the year two thousand and one?" Xander asked pointlessly. Willow and Buffy stared at him in an irritated fashion.

"I have to go to work," Xander declared before either could say anything to him.

"Hey dawnster!" He greeted the youngest Summer's sibling has he went for his jacket.

"Finally Dawn has risen," Buffy said sarcastically smiling to her sister. "Eat your pop tarts then we have to go," Dawn mumbled something in audible has she reached for her breakfast.

Half an hour later they arrived at Heatherfield high school and departed to their respective areas.

Dawn began exploring the hallways searching for her locker. Number 132. She unlocked it and placed her bag inside. When she closed the door she discovered three boys staring at her. One was tall and skinny with a greasy pimple covered face and slicked flame red hair he had cruel eyes and sharp nose. Behind him were two large meat headed minions both very dense looking.

"Hey new kid," The boy said in an irritating high, pitched voice.

"Err hi!" Dawn replied forcing a nervous smile.

"So what's your name new kid?" The boy asked.

"Err Dawn,"

"Oh that's great new kid since you're new and all. Me and my pals thought we'd explain the rules around here," The boy said in his cruel voice.

"Hey Uriah why don't you and your cronies go and pick on someone with your own IQ's!" A new voice said confidently. Dawn turned to see a girl with platinum blond hair joined by an Asian girl with long pigtails and a brunette girl.

"Hey you can't tell me what to do Corny," Uriah spat back at her. His cruel eyes stared at her intently but she just stared right back never breaking her steel gaze. After a tense couple of seconds Uriah backed down with his usual arrogance.

"Ah forget! Kurt Lawrence lets go," He said his two thuggish friends instantly falling into line.

"You'd think he'd have learned by now that bully tactics only works on fourth graders," Cornelia sighed.

"I don't think Uriah and learning mix," Irma smiled. Has they approached Heatherfield high's newest addition.

"Hi! You must be Dawn. Summer's right? Cornelia greeted the new girl cheerily.

"How does she do that?" Hay Lin whispered to Irma.

"I'm popular its my duty to know the latest gossip," Cornelia answered with a hint of annoyance at her friends whispering behind her back.

"Err that's kindof weird but hi anyway!" Dawn said smiling nervously.

"I'm Irma and this Hay Lin," Irma said introducing herself and Hay Lin to the new girl." So were did you move from Dawn?"

"A town called Sunnydale… originally we've been travelling a lot recently though," The three girls gave her an odd look.

"Sunnydale? Isn't that the town that had a nuclear reactor station blow up?" Hay Lin asked a bit dramatically. "I heard it about it on TV. (AnimemanY2K-You don't, seriously think the news stations would announce a demonic hellmouth swallowing up a town do you?).

"Yeah… something like that," Dawn said a little uneasily has she thought about what had really happened to her home, town.

"C'mon lets go find Will and Taranee I just know you'll get along. So what kindof music do you like?" Cornelia asked has the group strolled down the hallways together.

That's all for the moment comments and constructive criticism are always welcome so if you think can offer some help words feel free to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 has arrived. This would've have gone up yesterday but we'd been at the waddington air show all day and I had come home with a brutal headache which destroyed any desire to try and write. Anyway lets continue:

**Chapter 6: Who are you?**

Will stared disinterestedly at the blackboard watching a multitude of confusing numbers appear. Even with Taranee's help she could still barely understand mathematics'. She stared down at the 'sum's in her maths book trying to make sense of the numbers but her only answer was the smiley faces doodled in the corner of her page.

There was a knock at the door and a blond haired girl poked her through to survey the classroom's students and then looked towards the teacher.

"Hi! I'm miss Summer's the new student councillor," She smiled has she stepped into the classroom. "I need to borrow one of your students for about twenty minutes?"

"Hello miss Summers," The teacher responded. "They told me you'd be stopping by,"

"I'm here for a Will Vandom?" Buffy asked looking across the sea of heads. After a few seconds a redheaded girl sheepishly raised her hand.

"Right this way please!" She said smiling to Will and leading her out of the classroom.

_That's her! _Irma gasped. _ Taranee! Taranee! _She thought has loudly has she could.

"_Not so loud Irma I can hear you!"_ Taranees very irritated voice popped into Irma's head.

"_That's her!" _Irma thought excitedly to Taranee.

"_Whose her?" _taranee sighed starting to think that Irma was abusing her minding reading powers for gossiping again. Not that she minded but it did get annoying at times.

"_The new school Councillor!" _Irma thought. Has if to say 'like duh!' _"She was the one who saved me from that monster! The vampire!" _Taranee's eyes went wide with shock.

"Have a seat," Buffy said gesturing to chair the opposite side of her small desk.

"So do you know why the principal asked me to see you?" Buffy asked.

"Um not really," Will said unsure.

"O...kay," Buffy started. "Well it seems you've been having some…school problems lately. Is that right?"

"Whoa wait a second those weren't my fault!" Will said has she suddenly struck home what this whole thing was about.

Basically on a trip to Metamoor Will had left her astral drop to cover her school needs but it had apparently decided to sprout a rebellious streak which ranged from insulting a teacher an accidental breakage of school property and finally skipping the rest of the school day. Needless to say principal Nickerbocker wasn't impressed and the real Will was left to clean up after her idiotic doppelganger.

"Why don't you try explaining it to me?" Buffy said trying to sound understanding.

"Trust me you wouldn't believe me," Will said dismissively. Staring blankly at a nearby wall.

"You'd be surprised what I'd believe," Buffy smiled. Will smiled back. Maybe she could trust this girl. She obviously couldn't tell her the whole astral drop thing (not unless she wanted to leave school in a straight jacket anyway!). But she did seem pretty cool all the same. So Will started explaining modifying the story has best she could to something more believable. When she finished Buffy stared at her surveying her facial expression carefully. She didn't seem entirely convinced.

"Can I ask you something Will? Buffy said, sounding serious.

Ooh boy here we go! Will sighed to 'herself. "Err sure I guess,"

"Do you ever feel… special? Like I "dunno maybe you have a responsibility or something to uphold? Something you feel is important? Something you can't share because 'your afraid of what people might think or the consequences if they find out?" Buffy asked droning out the list of questions.

In all truth Buffy had hit the nail right on the head and 'Will knew it. She was trying to coax something out her she was sure now. So she simply answered; "Sometimes maybe…"

"I know how that feels," Buffy said after a moment of silence. "That's all for now but if you feel you need someone to talk to about anything feel free to stop by," Will smiled and rose from her chair to leave. Has she walked off Buffy looked down at a notepad on her lap ticking the final box, which had the 'sentence:

Hiding something.

That's it for now the next chapter is coming in a few days time. Love the reviews I'm getting so please keep em coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I'm back again with the latest chapter. Things should start getting more interesting now. So lets continue the show:

**Chapter 7: Questions. **

"So what did she ask you exactly?" Irma asked Will. Will Irma Hay Lin and Taranee were enjoying their afternoon break set up in the corner of the school fields under a tree at their usual spot.

"Quite a lot. And these weren't typical school councillor questions either. If I didn't know better I might think our secret has slipped out somehow," Will said passing suspicious glances to each of her fellow Guardians finally stopping at Irma.

"Whoa! Hold up 'there sister! I didn't tell her anything!" Irma started up waving her hands in front of her.

"You were the first one to meet her Irma," Taranee said reasonably.

"Yeah but its not like I give away our group secret to everyone I meet!" Irma yelled getting annoyed that her friends would think she could be so careless.

"Calm down Irma no one thinks you said anything but did you do or say anything that might've left her suspicious. Will said trying to soothe her friend's mood.

Irma looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I'm really not sure. Sorry,"

Will sighed heavily. "Say where's Cornelia? She asked suddenly noticing one fifth of the Guardians 'was absent. Right on cue Cornelia came strolling up to the other girls with Heatherfield high's newest addition in toe.

"Hi you guys! She smiled. "This is Dawn Summer's. You already know Irma and Hay Lin. And there's also Will and Taranee," she said introducing Dawn.

"Hi," Dawn said

"Hey," Will and Taranee greeted waving. "Hey wait did you say your last name was Summer's? Will asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yeah that's right," 'Dawn answered. "Why?"

"I think I met your sister today. The new Councillor right?"

"Oh you met Buffy?"

Yeah! She seems really nice," Will said.

"She ok… for a big sister,"

Dawn groaned. "I just remembered something I gotta do. Sorry guys I gotta go now!"

"Oh ok. Hey you wanna check out the Heatherfield mall with us this afternoon?" Cornelia asked.

"Yeah sure!" Dawn smiled. She waved has she left the group.

"So what we do about this slayer stuff?" Hay Lin asked.

"We could check the computers maybe there some mention of slayers on the "internet?" Taranee suggested.

"It would just bring up a load games and stuff," Will dismissed.

"Not if you know the right sites to look at," Taranee said smiling knowingly. The others looked at her and each other confused.

Half an hour later the Guardians were in the library watching Taranee type dizzying amounts of information into the computer.

"I hope you realise how damaging it could be to my reputation if I'm seen in here!" Cornelia grumbled.

"Don't worry I've nearly found it," Taranee snapped irritably. "Ha here we Hay Lin said has the site 'came up.

"Its bound to have what we're looking for!" Taranee insisted. "Its, got information on real life giants hobbit's vampires and werewolf's. Even we're mentioned in here!"

"We are? Irma said confused.

"Well not us specifically but it does mention the Guardians," Taranee clarified. "Now I just type in Vam-Pire Slay-Er and… bingo!" she cheered.

"Let see," Will started has she began reading. "According to this. The earth was originally home to demons,"

"You mean like red skin and horns?" Irma asked.

The others looked at her annoyed.

"Sorry,"

"Anyway. The earth was originally home to Demons. Then man came. In order to battle these demons they took a girl and chained her to the earth imbuing her with the strength and power of a demon. They then cast a spell so that when the girl died her strength would be passed down to a new chosen one. And that's how demons and evil have been fought ever since,"

"Wow," Hay Lin breathed.

"Wait there's more," Will said raising a hand to silence her.

"In every generation there is the chosen one. She alone must stand against the vampires the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer," Will stared up at her friends trying to gauge their reactions

"Wow. To small a word," Irma said

"So what we do now?" Taranee asked. Will smiled at her friends knowingly.

That's all for now the next chapter will be coming about Friday time. Until then cya.


	8. Chapter 8

Heres chapter 8 glad to see people seem to be enjoying my fic:

**Chapter** **8: The graveyard shift**

"Irma we'll you 'stop nudging me!" Hissed an irritated Cornelia.

"Sorry Corny," Irma said trying her best to stifle a giggle.

The Guardians were in the local Cemetery cloaked Will's power of invisibility waiting for the, a certain school councillor to make her appearance.

"This is crazy anyway!" Cornelia complained. "This isn't some cheesy B-movie! Vampires don't live in cemeteries!"

"Sssh! Quiet!" Will hissed. "Look I 'think I see her,"

"Yep that's her," Irma confirmed.

"Who that with her?" Hay Lin asked.

"She kinda looks like you Will," Taranee said noting the familiar red hair.

"Quiet let's see what they're doing here," Will replied holding up her hand to silence Taranee.

"So how's the knew job going Buffy?" Willow was asking has the two best friends chatted near a tombstone.

"Its ok. I counselled one of the girls today and I'm sure she's trying to hide something," Buffy replied.

"You think she a potential?" Willow asked.

"I did at first. But now I'm not so sure," Buffy said giving Willow an odd look. "From what I can tell it seems like this girl vanished off the face of the earth for a few hours and was replaced an idiot,"

"So what do you think she is if she's not a slayer?" Willow asked.

"Your, asking me?" Buffy laughed defensively. "I thought that was supposed to be your speciality,"

"Vampire!" Willow said a hint of fear in her voice.

"Somehow I don't think Willow," Buffy smirked.

"No I mean vampire there!" Willow said pointing behind her a noticeable level of panic in her voice. Buffy turned just in time to see a vampire aiming a clumsy punch towards her head. She easily side, stepped the attack and pulled the monster over her shoulder plunging her stake into its heart.

"Were where we? Buffy asked looking up at Willow.

"Whoa!" Hay Lin gasped in shock.

"Wow she good," Taranee, whispered from the Guardians hiding spot.

"Sssh!" Will hissed. "Something else is happening,"

Emerging from the darkness was about a dozen people more Vampires Will assumed forming a circle around Buffy and Willow. One of them the apparent leader of the group stepped forward.

"Maybe you haven't heard but we don't take kindly to slayers in these parts," The vampire informed the two.

"Well why don't we see if we can settle our difference's then?" Buffy said smiling determinedly.

The vampires all began charging in to assault Buffy.

"Shouldn't we help her? Hay Lin asked looking at Will hopefully (or at least she would have been if Will could've seen her face).

"Just a minute," Will said holding the others 'back. "Let see what she can do first,"

The slayer was quickly in action kicking and punching vampires left and right. Willow had decided to lay low under a nearby tree. One approached behind and she responded by leaping over its head and kicking it and another nearby vamp in the head simultaneously. With the two disorientated She took the opportunity to quickly dust them. "The two creatures of night exploding out of existence.

She attacked again kicking one in the stomach and with her leg still firmly planted in the creatures stomach punched a third sending it flying like a skittle. Buffy landed and was instantly caught off guard by a hard uppercut to the jaw knocking her down.

"Ok that's our cue!" Lets go!" Will commanded lowering the invisible field to reveal herself and the other Guardians.

Buffy stared up to see her assailant. An ugly vamp looming over her. "Hehehehehe. I always wanted to turn a slayer," He snarled nearly drooling over her. He primed his fangs ready for to finish his foe. Buffy watched has an unexpected pink blast saw the monster off her. She stared up to see a beautiful redheaded girl standing over her in what appeared to be a pink and moss green fairy outfit. "Willow?" She groaned still disorientated from the blow.

Taranee was first in using her fire, powers to dust off vamps left and right soon dropping it down to only five vampires.

"Hey back off fang face!" Irma snapped conjuring up some water to hurl in the vamp's face. Has the water hit the undead creature its face began to burn were, the water had hit.

Hay Lin looked at the vampire clutching its burned face and then at Irma in confusion. "A new trick I learned I can conjure different varieties of water instead of just standard tap water. Like for example holy water!" She explained demonstrating by shooting another vamp leaving it clutching its face.

The group were being surrounded now by the 'survivors which seemed to have doubled in number. "Cornelia now!" Will shouted

"Right!" Cornelia called out she began visibly straining has a large green bulb plant appeared out of the ground in the centre of the circle quickly becoming a giant cactus has dozen of sharp wooden thorns emerged from it.

"Get down she called out!" The Guardians hit the dirt has the plant exploded shooting out its lethal wooden needles and taking every nearby vampire with it.

"Phew that was close," Will 'sighed wiping her forehead for sweat.

"So um what do we about them?" Cornelia asked. Has Buffy and Willow came up to get a look at their saviours.

"Well so much for the slayers theory," Buffy said staring at Will.

The next chapter will be along early in next week until sit tight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 has arrived. Time to enter two more of the Buffy/Angel cast. I'm sorry if I didn't include your favourites but theirs a lot of Buffy characters out the, and I'm trying to keep it to the essential cast. Anyway time to continue:

**Chapter 9: different paths. **

Down town Heatherfield .Two figures make their way through a dark filthy alleyway each one tasting the air searching for a familiar scent they both knew all to well.

The pair stopped at a crossroad in the alley each tracing the scent down a different route.

"This way," Angel said looking over to Spike who gave him a confused look. "No its 'this way," He countered.

"Spike what are you talking about? Its obviously we should go down that alley," Angel asked annoyed pointing to his left to emphasize his point.

"Don't be such a bloody twit. If we go that way we'll probably hit a dead end!" Spike answered giving Angel a half amused half annoyed look.

"Fine you go that way and I'll go this way and we'll see which one finds Buffy first ok?"

"Fine by me," spike grinned has the two marched determinedly away from one another.

Spike: "Pratt!"

Angel: "Moron!"

Spike continued down his chosen path his nostrils following the scent he was sure belonged to Buffy. He stopped for a moment has a new smell became apparent. He should have sensed it earlier especially one so… unique. It was undeniably human but there was something different it didn't have the usual suburban element to its scent that all city dwellers human or demon shared. This person was from somewhere very foreign.

He stared up at the nearby rooftops his keen night vision noting a fast moving humanoid figure.

"All right what you say we end this little game of hide and seek?" He called out to the darkness he picked up a small stone and brought back his arm waiting for his chance. The shadow passed by once. Twice. Now! He through out the stone. It hit its target squarely in the stomach forcing it to land in the middle of the alleyway right in front of him.

"Well, Well, What do we have here?" Spike said looking at his prey. The person a teenage boy was clearly human and not vampire. Which was a little odd considering how fast he seemed able to move a moment ago. He was dressed in a brown trench coat of foreign Taylor ship had knee high boots grey pants and dull white shirt. "His head was covered by a mop of unruly shaggy brown hair and his cheeks sported unique green slashes.

"Nice coat," Spike commented. "Metamoorian if I'm not mistaken?" He inquired to the boy who was still recovering from Spikes attack. The boy swung a heavy punch into his attackers jaw knocking his head spinning. Spike slowly turned to face him. Caleb recoiled in shock has a pair of bright inhuman yellow eyes a twisted forehead and mouth with freshly sprouted fangs bore down on him.

"Now that's just plain impolite." Spike said. With a quick smile he launched his own attack only to watch his would be stalker back flip away dodging the attack.

"I don't know who you are but we don't take kindly to… whatever you are in this town," Caleb said has he landed a few feet away from his attacker his voice full of bravado and youthful arrogance.

"Is that right? Well I get that a lot most places I go," Spike shrugged.

The two began attacking each other. Whoever this guy was he was much stronger and quicker than any ordinary human. After the ballet of moves had carried on for a few minutes the two jumped away from each other.

"Not to bad mate," Spike complemented. Before he could say anymore Caleb charged at him again but Spike simply planted his fist in the side of Caleb head using his own momentum against him and knocking him unconscious.

"Well its bin fun mate but I'm afraid I'd best be off," Spike said leaving the unconscious rebel leader to his fate.

Angel went through the dark alleys searching for his target. His eyes shifted from left to right has, a shadow began moving along the wall. Has if it were made of the shadows themselves a large reptile snake like monster emerged.

"You must be Angelus?" The creature assumed. "I have come to deliver an invitation from my master lord Phobos. The creature hissed.

"Yeah I just go by Angel these days," He replied staring up unimpressed at the imposing monster.

He quickly began his assault leaping up and kicking the creature hard in its cheek.

"ARGH! You'll pay for that!" Cedric snarled has he tried to keep track of his prey.

"Really?" Angel answered looking bemused. "Cash or credit?"

Ignoring the vampyr's mocking Cedric swung his tail slamming him hard into a nearby wall. But he was quickly up again running up the back of his neck. Cedric grabbed and slammed him hard into a nearby wall but not before Angel managed to sharply dislocate his neck bone causing him to slump to the floor with a misaligned head!

A few seconds later the Cedric stood placing both hands on his head and with a sickening crunch snapped his neck back into its proper position. He slithered over to his prey and picked up the dead creature by its legs having it hang like a rag doll.

"My master will be most pleased you chose to accept his generous invitation," He informed the unconscious vampyr before making his way back to a portal and to prince Phobos. Only a few blocks away he discovered another surprise something very unexpected.

Chapter 10 will be on its way soon. That's when things should start getting more interesting but you'll probably guess what I've got in store after you've read it, ;)


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back with another chapter to my fic. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 10: explanations.**

"Well so much for our slayer theory huh Willow? Buffy asked strolling along the five girls each wearing a defeated look, on their faces.

"Not unless there's a new dress code we don't know about anyway," Willow answered.

"So that just leaves who exactly are you girls?" Buffy said eyeing each of them suspiciously.

"Us?" Will snapped defensively. "Who the heck are you?"

"Your that vampire slayer from the other night?" Irma started up. Buffy looked at Irma for a moment carefully studying her face.

"Hey I remember you!" Buffy said her eyebrows 'raising has realization dawned.

"So if you guys aren't slayers what are you exactly? Fairies?" Buffy asked eyeing the Guardians costumes.

"Fairies?" We're not fairies! We're Guardians of the veil!" Irma piped up again. The other Guardian's shot her annoyed stares.

"What? They've seen us now," Irma defended

"Oh yeah and that's a perfect reason to blow all our secrets," Cornelia replied sarcastically.

"Quit it you two!" Will snapped stopping Cornelia and Irma's bickering.

"Err is there somewhere a little less exposed we can go?" Will asked awkwardly. "Even though you guys have seen us and all we kinda wanna keep the people that know about our whole Guardian gig to a bare minimum,"

A few minutes later the Guardians were at scoobies HQ Buffy and Willow had witnessed the Guardians returning to their normal selves and were soon joined by Xander and Dawn who were there to hear the story.

"So you guys are Guardians who defend and fix an inter dimensional veil?" Xander started after girls finished their explanation. "Wow. Does it involve sowing?"

"Yeah do you guys have like a group name or anything?" Dawn joined in.

"We call ourselves W.I.T.C.H. It the first letter of each of our names put together," Will explained. "Though we're not really witches we can control an element each,"

"Wow, cool," Came the responses.

"I can control elements to," said a mock sulking Willow. "Except I'm still working on water," She added more shyly.

"I could probably help you out there. After all I am a water Guardian," Irma said somewhat smugly.

The other Guardians gave her odd looks."

"What?" Irma asked obliviously. She looked over to see Willow tossing a shy playful smile in her direction and she quickly smiled back.

"So were did you guys learn about slayers anyway?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Internet." Taranee answered.

"Andrew," The scoobies sighed has one.

After more conversation involving the recent rise in Heatherfield's vampire activity and explaining about the whole slayer situation the girls were ready to leave. Irma was last to leave Willow saw her out.

"So um when do you wanna show me a few of your water tricks?" She asked. There was odd underlying tone to her voice. If Irma didn't know better she could've sworn this girl was subtly flirting with her and what was odder she was kindof enjoying it.

"Um how about tomorrow after I'm done with school?" Irma asked.

"Great," Willow answered smiling.

"Irma 'hurry up!" Will called to her friend.

Irma sighed. "Coming!"

Metamoor.

Cedric had finally returned to Metamoor after his mission. Recruiting this Angelus had proved easier than he thought and has an added bonus he had brought back the rebel scum leader.

He marched into the throne room and dropped the two bodies at the foot of the steps leading to his 'masters throne.

"My lord the vampyr Angelus and the leader of the rebellion movement," He announced proudly.

"You defeated the rebel leader?" Phobos asked intrigued.

"I found him near were I encountered the vampyr," Cedric responded. "Something else had beaten me to him. Such a shame," Cedric hissed in almost pitying voice. "I was so looking forward to snapping his spine.

"A human?" The first queried.

"Not for much longer," Phobos said gesturing towards the rebel and then Angel. "Soon he will serve us,"

chapter 11 will be coming around Saturday until sit tight and R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Heres chapter 11 its kindof of short but all also important to the story so enjoy:

**Chapter 11: Introductions**

Spike continued to stalk his way through the dark streets of Heatherfield. He was zeroing in on his prey so close now he could almost reach out and touch her. He rounded a corner stopping for a moment giving his keen night vision a chance to confirm if what he was seeing was what he thought he was seeing. Several yards away from him was a girl in her early twenties fighting with a man a vampire to be more 'accurate. He took a step back allowing himself to blend almost seamlessly into the shadows has he watched the lethal ballet of moves run its course.

Buffy punched her opponent hard in the forehead. Once. Twice. Three times. She followed through by kicking the vampire heavily in the chest knocking him onto his back. Before he had a chance to right himself the slayer thrust her stake into the monsters heart and watched has the creature exploded in a cloud of dust and out of existence.

"Well nice to see you've still got the moves love," Came a voice from behind her. Buffy spun on her heel to find the owner of the familiar voice. She ran up to her ex vampire lover and embraced him kissing him intensely allowing her flavour to intoxicate him. After a moment of this exchange she pulled away.

"Bloody hell," Was all Spike, could say.

"I take it that means you're happy to see me?" Buffy asked.

"Well I should be me and Angel-," Buffy cut him off there. "Wait Angel's here to?"

Spike sighed heavily. "I should have known has soon ol dark and broody is back you forget all about big bad. And here was me thinking you might actually be happy to see me,"

"Spike stop acting jealous," Buffy frowned smiling at him.

"I'm not being jealous," Spike answered childishly.

"Spike! Will you stop acting like a child and tell me were, he is?" Buffy said starting to get annoyed by his attitude.

"I don't know." He answered. Buffy frowned at him again. "That's the truth!" He said going on the defensive. "We had a… disagreement-,"

"You got into fight didn't you?" Buffy finished for him.

"No!" Spike said in an almost offended tone. "We decided to split up is 'all. The twit must have gotten himself lost. He sighed.

Metamoor.

Angel's 'eyes slowly opened has the world came back into focus. Not a world he recognised unfortunately. His arms and legs were restrained by a set of large shackles mounted on a wall. He was in a cell in a dungeon of some kind. How do I get into these messes? He asked himself.

A tall man with long blond hair stood in front of cell accompanied by two brutish looking demons that angel couldn't identify.

"Welcome Angelus," The blond haired man announced. "So kind of you to accept my masters most courteous invitation,"

"Well I guess I'm just the obliging kind aren't I… snake-boy?" Cedric gave him a puzzled and annoyed look.

"How could you-?" Cedric asked confused cutting himself off.

"Vampire. Your scent perfectly matches that snake demon I fought earlier," Cedric scoffed at the tone offended at being called a demon.

"Do not compare to such a derogatory creature," He spat in annoyance. "Take him!" Cedric commanded his two Lurdens underlings. Angel was released from his shackles and dragged along the floor to Prince Phobos throne room he was told. "For some reason he was unable to put up much resistance. Whether it was the Lurdens grip or something else that was affecting his strength he couldn't be sure.

Soon they had arrived at Phobos throne room. Were he was hurled to floor in front of the foul tyrant.

"My lord the famous vampyr Angelus!" Cedric announced.

"You "gotta be kidding me!" Angel muttered has he listened to the cornball dialect.

"Welcome Angelus," Phobos greeted his unwilling guest. "The famous vampyr cursed by gypsies with a soul," Phobos regaled.

"Yeah I just go by angel these days," He pointed out.

"Yes but you will soon be Angelus once again. A moment of perfect pleasure will release your soul and return you to your former self correct?" Phobos inquired.

Angel remained quiet unwilling to confirm his suspicions.

"But there are other ways to extract souls has well," Phobos explained his hands beginning to spark with dark magic. "But don't worry you will not loose your precious soul. I will hold it for safe keeping," Phobos grinned has his dark energy began forcing its way into Angels chest trying to tear out that precious piece of him. Has he howled in pain all he could think of, was Buffy. Eventually he lost consciousness but not before a bright glow light his eyes like a pair of light bulbs. A glowing fog like essence materialised inside a glass container.

Cedric stood over the unconscious demon and scooped him under his arm "awaiting for his master's orders.

"Put him in the cell with the rebel scum," Phobos said. "Our guest will no doubt be hungry when he awakes,"

Chapter 12 will be on its way early next week.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 has arrived. This is were things start to get more interesting though some people may not like what's coming so be warned. "Anyone on with the show.

**Chapter 12: Different points of view. **

Heatherfield.

Irma strolled idly to school. The previous night had been a long one and she was in no mood to be crammed into a stuffy school bus when she could enjoy some fresh air and a sunny morning on her way to school. About half way there a familiar redheaded cyclist slowed to a walking pace alongside her.

"Hey Will," Irma said to her best friend and fellow Guardian.

"Hey Irma," Will replied back she was staring at Irma out the corner of her eye and had a large grin on her face has if she were trying desperately not to laugh.

"What?" Irma asked confused. "Do I have something on my face?" She said feeling her mouth for crumbs of food.

"Oh its nothing," Will sighed in a sing song voice. Her silence was beginning to irritate Irma now.

. She was usually the jokester of the group and has such hated it when the tables were turned on her.

"So," Will started. "You've got a date this afternoon huh?"

"I got what who-now?" Irma blurted out failing to produce a recognisable sentence in her surprise.

"Yeah a date," Will repeated. "You know with that Willow from last night,"

"It's not a date!" Irma defended. "I'm just going to show her some of my water powers that's all,"

"Yeah cos its not like you never been down this road with a certain other redhead girl who shall remain nameless is it?" Will smiled holding her head upwards with her eyes closed.

"That was different!" Irma insisted. "We were fourteen at the time! And besides-," Irma cut herself off briefly. "You really think she's…?" She asked suddenly curious but not daring to finish the question.

"Well there's the way you two kept looking at each other last night. The way she saw you out. Plus the fact you don't really know any real witchcraft since your powers come with the whole Guardian gig and then there's-,"

"All right already! Geez!" Irma said cutting her off and going into a pout.

"Seriously though just be careful ok? I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you," Will said sincerely putting a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder.

"I will," Irma said placing her hand over Will's. "And its, nice to know you care,"

"Always," Will smiled back.

The two arrived in front of Sheffield high. They headed in after Will had secured her bike in the bike rack to find Taranee and Cornelia near Will's locker. Cornelia was playing with her cell phone and was looking rather annoyed.

"Hey guys!" Will 'greeted cheerily.

"Grr I swear it's like training a pet monkey!" Cornelia growled has she stared daggers at her cell phone.

"Huh?" Will leaned towards Taranee with a confused look on her face.

"Caleb." Taranee answered. "He was supposed to meet us last night for our whole slayer stakeout but he never showed up. Remember?" The group had gotten Caleb his own cell phone for his birthday a few months ago. Unfortunately since he wasn't especially fluent in modern day technology making him use the damn thing was like trying to make the earth stop spinning.

"Oh yeah!" Will said realization dawning. "Wow I hope nothings happened to him,"

"He probably got pulled away to Metamoor. You know what he's bin, like since this whole Phobos coming back business. He seems to disappear every few days," Irma said waving her hand dismissively.

"Yeah. Your probably right Irma," Will agreed. C'mon we gotta get to first period anyway,"

Metamoor.

Caleb slowly pulled himself back into consciousness. He didn't know how long he'd been out for but he felt very different. He seemed to be surging with new strength. He felt has if something that now seemed small and insignificant had been removed from his being and discarded like a piece of trash. He was also hungry. Near ravenous in fact. But not for food at least not the food he was accustomed to. He needed something different. Something stronger.

Has he surveyed his surroundings he noted he was in a 'dungeon. The palace dungeons if he was not mistaken. The door slid open and he exited and turned to his left were the snake like monster known has Cedric one of his most hated enemies waited.

"Its about time you woke up," Cedric hissed in an irritated tone. Staring harshly at the late rebel leader.

"I'm hungry," Caleb answered simply.

"Indeed and I have the perfect meal for you," Cedric grinned has he dropped a torn photograph in front of him.

Caleb picked up the picture and examined it. He smiled evilly feeling his new elongated canines poke at his lips. What a perfect first meal he thought to himself.

Yup that's right. But don't worry have faith and it will all work out just keep reading and you'll see soon enough. Chapter 13 coming in the next couple of days.


	13. Chapter 13

Here is chapter 13. I know I say this often but this is were things getting rather interesting for a certain water Guardian and wicca. If you've read the whole fic you probably an have idea of whats coming up so if that kindof thing offends you take heed. Anyway lets continue on our show.

**Chapter 13: Magic in the air? **

Caleb watched from the shadowy alley, across the road from Heatherfield high. He saw two of the Guardians walk up to the main entrance. He instinctively went to follow them reaching his hand out of the alley. But has soon has arm went into the sunlight:

"Argh!" He hissed in pain and shock.

Has soon has his hand came into contact with the sunlight it began frying like bacon! He'd have to keep an eye on that in the future. He was lucky the portal had dropped him off in an area with no direct sunlight. He was about to leave noting a sewer manhole cover behind him when an odd beeping noise interrupted his train of thought. "His cell phone. Now he was back on Earth it was working again. He looked at the screen recognising the number has Cornelia's. Caleb sighed giving a moment to compose 'himself before answering:

"Yeah?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Caleb what happened to you last night? We've been worried sick about you!" Came Cornelia's irritating worry stricken voice.

"Sorry. Something came up," He answered only half paying attention.

"Is something wrong? You sound… different," Cornelia asked.

"No," He sighed.

"Your sure I haven't done anything to make you mad?"

"I just said no didn't I?" Caleb snapped. He took a moment to calm 'himself and spoke again. "Look sorry its bin a rough night," He said in a calmer voice. "Guess I'm a bit tired,"

"Aw," Cornelia sighed in a sympathetic voice. "You should go back to the Silver dragon and get some rest," She suggested.

"Yeah," He grinned. "Oh by the way could you get Will to stop by later? I have something I need to show her,"

"Yeah sure I guess. Why do you wanna see her though?" Cornelia asked confused.

"I was thinking of inviting her to lunch," Caleb grinned his face morphing has he thought of getting to dig his teeth into the hearts keeper.

"What? Caleb-," He pressed the off button making his cell phone go dead and ending conversation.

"Thank god," He sighed relieved. He lifted open the manhole cover and 'proceeded into the sewer system to make his way back to the Silver dragon.

After school Irma was on her way to the Summer's residence to her so called "date". Ridiculous she thought to herself trying to dismiss the thought. She approached the door of the Summer's house and knocked. Waiting for an answer. A moment later the door was answered by Willow.

"Hey Will-'oh'!" Irma greeted has cheerily has she could manage. "You said you needed some help with your water based spells. Remember?"

"Oh hey! You're Irma right? Come in! Do you wan a drink or something?" Willow said inviting her in. Once inside the two proceeded to the kitchen for drinks.

"Yeah sure. I'll just have a glass of water thanks," Irma answered. Willow handed her some water and sat on an opposite stool with a mug of coffee.

"So are you guys real witches?" Willow started trying to prevent awkwardness from taking over.

"Not really," Irma answered almost has if she were disappointed. "It just the first letter of each our names. Kindof like a group name you know?"

"But you have powers right?" Willow asked trying to get some specifics.

"You mean like this?" Irma asked. She made a "come her" gesture with her hand and the contents of her glass instantly left its container to rest floating above her palm in a watery ball.

"Wow that's cool," Willow sighed. "How exactly did you that?"

"Well its not witchcraft which to be quite honest I didn't even know was real until the other night! But its kindof like levitation you know? How do you do your magic and stuff?" Irma asked.

"I suppose that depends what you mean by 'magic' really," Willow said tossing her wink. Irma smiled and felt her cheeks blush briefly. "C'mon I'll show you,"

She led the water Guardian through the house to one of the bedrooms. The curtains were closed and almost every surface seemed to be covered in scented candles.

"Wow Taranee would be in her element here! Literally!" Irma muttered to herself. "I guess we should get a lighter then," She said admiring the room's decoration.

"No need," Willow said simply. She raised her hand and right on cue the candles instantly flared to life.

"Wow I thought we were the only ones who could manipulate elements like that," Irma breathed in awe.

"We sit over here," Willow said leading her over to a shape made up of coloured sand in the middle of the room. The two sat down cross, legged opposite each other.

"I did mention I don't really know witchcraft right?" Irma asked looking around a little uneasily.

"Don't worry about it," Willow dismissed. "I'm just "gonna use your powers has sortof catalyst for this spell," She explained. Irma watched in fascination has Willow chanted the strange words calling out to some other, worldly goddess to lend her, her powers.

After about two hours the front door opened and Irma stepped out to say goodbye.

"So I guess I'll see you then," Irma said. "Unless you can think of any reason for me to stay a little longer?" She added smiling playfully.

"No I'd say we're pretty much done," Willow trying not to sound awkward.

"Ok I guess I'll be seeing you then," Irma said turning to leave. It was strange she felt almost disappointed has she neared the front gate. It was at that point that Willow did she had never done before.

"Irma wait," "Willow said unexpectedly. She stepped forward catching Irma on the shoulder and spun her round and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was not forced or rejected. Irma allowed her eyes to close and let the kiss run its cause allowing the two's flavour to intoxicate each other. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled away for air.

"Wow that was… wow," Irma said searching for the words but failing to find to them. This was something she thought she had got out of her system a long time ago. Obviously judging by her reaction just now she was wrong.

"Yeah I know," Willow sighed in response.

"I have to go," Irma said slowly backing away. "Its not that I didn't enjoy today and err… that… it's just…"

"Its ok I understand," Willow said nodding. "Will you call me?" She asked desperately.

"I will," Irma called back has she vanished into the streets.

"Wow," She sighed one last time with a dreamy smile on her face has she walked off.

Chapter 14 is coming soon. Yup that's the thing. I know some people are probably disappointed I ditched Kennedy but I'm really trying to stick with the essential cast characters. Anyway chapter 14 will be up by about Saturday.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 is here. In response to the last review only a few of the essential scoobies have temporarily migrated to Heatherfield. If you've seen the last episode of Buffy then you know that there are now slayers everywhere instead of just one. So the idea is that the watcher council in England has bin rebuilt to train these new slayers and Buffy Willow Xander and Dawn now travel across America and Europe to recruit them. Other characters like Giles and andrew have returned to the council. has for Anya well she had an unfortunate end at the end of season seven I'm sad to say. And that aside the Buffy cast is quite large and its difficult to think of reasons for them all to be migrating to Heatherfield. Anyway I hope that clears some stuff so lets continue shall we?

**Chapter 14:** **Aftermath**

"I know 'your in here somewhere," Will said to the darkness has more and more of her began to vanish underneath her bed.

"Come out come out wherever you are," She sang into the pitch, blackness. She reached left and clasped her hand shut catching nothing but a small ball of hair.

Something scurried past her to her left causing her head to swing. She reached out. Again missing her prey. She backed off slightly coming back for some fresh air. Suddenly a sharp shrill ringing noise pierced the air.

"Ouch!" Will cried has she instinctively raised her head and banged it into the edge of her bed. Causing a sharp throbbing to over take the base of her skull. Will cursed something inaudible has she searched for the source of the annoying noise. "Her cell phone.

"Hello?" She called into it waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Will? Its Irma," Came the response.

"Hey Irma! What's up?"

"Is it ok if I stop by… you know to chat and stuff?" Irma asked sounding oddly depressed.

"Yeah of course it is," Will answered almost laughing that Irma would even need to think of an excuse to visit her best friend. "Are you ok Irma? You sound a little… off," Will asked concern edging her voice.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine!" Irma said trying to sound reassuring.

"Ok," Will shrugged. "See you in say half an hour,"

"Sounds good," Irma said before switching off her cell phone.

Wow that didn't sound like the Irma I know, Will thought concerned. She looked to the floor has her thoughts began to wander trying to think why her friend was 'seeming so down. Has she did Ghiro her pet dormouse scurried out of its hiding spot and stood proudly on its hinds legs in front her. It always seemed to be cheekily grinning at her with those little buck teeth showing has it stood there no doubt waiting for Will to give it a treat.

"And you mister are in big trouble," She scolded. The dormouse made a sad sound. Its head dropped and it's ears drooped slightly at hearing its 'mistresses sharp tone.

Once again Will's dormouse had been running rampant. It had shredded a bran new sofa cushion turning it into a nest and ransacked the kitchen's cookie supply. How such a small animal could cause so much havoc was beyond Will. No amount of her guardian experience could've prepared her for this. It was amazing to think that she could battle blue ogre's giant snake monsters and countless other monsters but out of them all a small cute and furry animal caused her the most problems.

Half an hour later a knock on the front door signalled Irma's arrival.

"Hey Irma come on in!" Will greeted her fellow Guardian a bit to enthusiastically really.

"Hey Will," She said has she entered.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Will wanted to know.

"Just stuff," Irma shrugged trying to avoid the real reason she came. Will stared at her smiling unconvinced. "Irma sighed and began recounting her one on one encounter with Willow Rosenburg. Will listened interestedly to the tale the whole time.

"And after that I went home," Irma finished.

"Wow," Was all Will could say after that.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Irma sighed thinking back to the moment.

"Will… you and the others wouldn't think I was… you know. If I decided to… you know," Irma asked fearfully a hint of panic lacing her voice.

"No! No way! Of course not!" Will said quickly trying to sound reassuring. " We'd never think that. And god help anyone that said otherwise!" she said with a wicked smirk on her face and wink.

Irma laughed at that. The first time she'd smiled in a seemingly long time. "Thanks Will," she grinned.

"So does this mean your…?" Will asked not daring to finish her question.

"I guess so," She shrugged. "I mean I still like guys and all just not has much I thought did,"

Will's cell phone began ringing interrupting the mood.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Caleb I'm here with Irma,"

"Yeah sure I can come over. When?"

"What about the others?"

"Ok if you say so,"

Will turned off her cell phone and turned to an interested Irma.

"Trouble?" She asked.

"No Caleb wants my help with something. Wasn't very specific though," Will said thoughtfully.

"Sorry Irma I gotta go," Will said. The two headed towards the front door together.

"Hey thanks for been there and stuff," Irma said gratefully.

"Anytime," Will 'smiled. Irma gave her brief hug and then turned to leave slowly strolling down the drive.

Will smiled has she watched her friend leave and sighed dreamily. Now all she had to worry about was what was up with Caleb.

More coming on Monday until then keep those reviews coming


	15. Chapter 15

Ok chapter 15 has arrived. I notice people keep asking were characters like Andrew are and if you read the notes I put in before my chapters its explained there. Anyway lets continue:

**Chapter 15: From light to darkness **

Will made her way through the darkened streets of Heatherfield. She hadn't realised just how quickly it had gotten dark this afternoon. Has she passed the cemetery she decided to take a shortcut through to save 'time. Normally she found Cemeteries at night incredibly creepy but if it got her out of this darkness faster then a quick sprint through a graveyard wouldn't do any harm. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Has she made her way through the path she caught sight of something in the distance. A girl with blond hair and a man in a crumpled suit were fighting each other.

"Hey Buffy!" Will called out.

Buffy's head swung to right momentarily distracting her from her opponent. "Be with you an a second!" She called back before dodging another punch. The two continued to trade blows until the vampire performed a sweeping kick knocking the slayer off her feet and onto her back. The vampire kneeled over her priming its fangs for the kill.

"Buffy!" Will called out in shock. She grabbed the dropped stake and rushed up behind the vampire. Without thinking she plunged it hard into the middle of its back.

"Argh!" The vampire roared in agony but without the poof that normally went with it signalling its end.

"Oops!" Will gulped realising she'd made a mistake.

"On the left!" Buffy called who was still trying to wrestle the vamp off of her. Will plunged again this time aiming just below the left shoulder blade and. Poof! The vampire exploded out existence has if it were never even there.

"Phew! Thanks for the help back there," Buffy said smiling has Will helped her to her feet.

"Well you know the whole Guardian deal kindof keeps me on my toes," Will answered jokingly.

"Tell me about it," Buffy sighed back in agreement. "So were you heading?"

To visit a guy," Will 'answered simply.

"Boy friend?" Buffy asked.

"Pfft! No way!" Will answered nearly coughing on the question. "He's just a friend,"

"Sssure!" Buffy replied mockingly.

"He is!" Will laughed back. "Look why don't you come with me and meet him yourself?"

The two proceeded to the silver dragon. Will and Buffy entered the door and asked to see Hay Lin.

"Hey Will! Oh and Buffy!" Hay Lin smiled cheerily waving towards them to has she approached.

"Hay Lin we're here to see Caleb," Will 'said matter of factly.

"Sure," Hay Lin shrugged. "He's been in the basement all day must be really beat after his mission to Metamoor. Been sleeping all day,"

"Really? That doesn't sound like Caleb. Will said puzzled.

The three proceeded through to the basement and Caleb's makeshift apartment. Will went in first cautiously approaching the slumbering rebel leader.

"Caleb?" She said uneasily. He moved a little but didn't rise. "You said you had something to tell me?" Will added.

"Yeah I did," Caleb replied slowly rising.

"What was it then?" Will asked. Unexpectedly with a bestial growl Caleb turn to grabbed Will on the shoulder. She instinctively leapt back causing him to fall hard on the concrete floor.

"Caleb?" Hay Lin gasped in shock. The rebel slowly rose revealing his glowing yellow eyes and scrounged up forehead. He glared at his visitors especially Buffy.

"Slayer," He hissed in a venomous voice. With that he turned and dived out the small overhead window vanishing into the dark alleys.

Getting interesting hm? And it should get more interesting soon. I know this was a little short but I need to keep my readers wanting more each time cos if every chapter ended happily ever after you'd all stop reading. Oh and keep the reviews coming I love getting reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Well its that time of the week again. Yup new chapter day you lucky people. Anyway time to stir up a bit of friction in the ranks. Read on.

**Chapter 16: diversion.**

The three girls stood staring at the shattered window in a state of shock Will and Hay Lin most of all.

"That was Caleb right?" Hay Lin started. "What happened to him?"

"Looks like your friend has joined the fang club," Buffy stated matter of factly.

"What are you saying? Will demanded angrily. "That Caleb's a vampire now?"

"Sorry but it looks that way," Buffy answered coldly. "Which means now I have to do my job,"

"What do you mean your job?" Will asked confused. Suddenly her brain clicked has she put two and two together. "Oh no! No! No way!"

"What no? What does she wanna do?" Hay Lin asked desperately.

"She's a vampire slayer and Caleb's a vampire now," Will explained leaving Hay Lin to put two and two together.

"Hurrh! You mean she's going to…?" Hay Lin asked in shock not daring to finish the question.

"There has to be another way!" Will pleaded desperately.

"I'm sorry. But there isn't," Buffy replied coldly. She turned to exit the basement leaving the two Guardians to their despair. Once outside the main entrance to the Silver dragon Buffy pulled out her cell and dialled.

"It's me," She said.

"Are you anywhere near the Silver dragon restaurant?"

"Good. I need you to find a vampire."

"He'll be on the move probably by rooftop,"

"I'll see you there,"

With that She turned off her Cell and ran towards the alleyway.

Will and Hay Lin rushed into the alleyway and began looking around wildly.

"They could be anywhere by now!" Hay Lin said.

"Ok think! If you were an evil blooding sucking 'version of Caleb were would you go?" Will asked. The two girls looked thoughtful for a moment before they both exclaimed:

"Cornelia!"

"But even we were he's going we'll never catch up to him! They have to big a head start on us!" Hay Lin said desperately.

"Not in human forms no," Will answered pulling out the heart. The two girls went into their respective energy cocoons and a few moments later emerged in their Guardian attires.

"Let's go! We can track Caleb better from the rooftops!" Will commanded flying up into the air Hay Lin following her lead has the two vanished into the night sky.

Caleb approached the front yard of the Hales penthouse apartment. He looked up at the fence, which was easily ten feet tall and then in one superhuman leap landed safely on the other side of it.

He ran round to the back door and through a few small pebbles at the back window whilst hissing Cornelia's name.

"Psst! Cornelia!" He called. After several seconds the girl with platinum blond hair opened her window to see who was disturbing her free time.

"Caleb! What are you doing in my backyard In the middle of the night!" Cornelia hissed at him clearly annoyed.

"I need to speak with you its urgent!" He called back.

"(Sigh!) Just give me a minute," Cornelia replied.

A few minutes later Cornelia stepped into her backyard. Caleb had his back turned towards her. He must be here to apologize for being so rude to me earlier. Cornelia thought with a smug grin on her face.

"So what's so urgent it couldn't wait till morning?" Cornelia asked impatiently.

I came here to show you something," "Caleb said his back was towards her and his face was concealed by the shadows downcast. "Something… wonderful,"

"Really like what? Cornelia asked curiously. Her look of curiosity turned to horror has Caleb turned to face her. His face was distorted into the shape of something evil and animal like.

"Caleb?" She gasped.

Caleb began advancing towards her in almost animal like fashion. "I've been changed. Made stronger and faster," He explained in a superior sounding voice.

"You and me both mate," Caleb looked to the left to see a man wearing a leather trench coat army boots and with ice blond hair appear from the darkness. "Ain't it a bitch?"

"We meet again. Caleb right?" Spike asked not really expecting an answer. "Looks like we get to finish what we started after all… just proper this time you know?"

Cornelia looked on at the scene unfolding before her. "Just who the heck are you anyway?" Cornelia demanded. A ringing cell phone interrupted them.

"One sec luv," Spike said holding up his hand to answer his Cell phone. "Found your vamp."

"Uh huh. Right see you soon," Spike said putting his Cell phone way.

" Well mate looks the slayer wants a personal session with you," Spike grinned mischievously. "You lucky beggar!"

"Until then you got big bad here to keep you company,"

"I'll kill you first!" Caleb hissed in a bestial voice.

"Sure you will," Spike replied. "Lets have a go then," With a quick shrug he threw himself into a battle landing a punch to the vampire Caleb forehead. The two continued to spar trading blows back and forth for several minutes. Luckily for Cornelia no one was in the house otherwise she would have a lot of explaining to do. The two fighters finally broke apart momentarily.

"Not bad," Spike said grinning. "Metamoor still turns out some good fighters I see,"

Buffy ran hard towards the Hales penthouse apartment. Though she didn't exactly have super speed she was still a pretty fast runner. Pretty soon she was there her destination in view. Without even stopping she leapt over the gate like an Olympic runner in time to witness Caleb and Spikes fighting.

"Buffy!" Spike cheered. "Was starting to wonder if you were gonna show,"

"You know me," Buffy smiled. "Always ready to get down and dirty,"

"Cornelia!" A new voice called out. Cornelia spun her head to see Will and Hay Lin flying in at high speed in Guardian forms. "Catch!" Will called out has she sent the energy orb to Cornelia, which transformed her into her Guardian form.

"Well now I'm ready to party," Cornelia said getting into a battle stance.

"And you mister have got a lot explaining to do!" She said turning towards Caleb and bring up a set of vines to hold his arms and legs in place. With her moment open Buffy threw her stake sending it spiralling towards Caleb chest.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Cornelia demanded angrily. Using her powers to catch the stake barely an inch from her ex lover's chest. Will and Hay Lin joined Cornelia to form a protective shield around their ex friend and would be killer.

"And here was me thinking I've seen everything," Spike smirked.

"I'm not going to let you kill him Buffy!" Will said strongly taking a step forward.

"Sorry Will but this is the way it has to be," Buffy said quietly but strongly.

"No it doesn't!" Will answered back angrily. "We'll find a way to cure him,"

Buffy nearly laughed at the comment. "Sorry but there's is no way back for him. He not your friend anymore he's just a killer now,"

"If you want him you'll have to go through us first," Will said spreading her arms out Cornelia and Hay Lin doing the same.

"You're a fool," Buffy said has she and spike turned to leave.

"Buffy," Caleb hissed in a low almost pain felt voice.

She turned to hear the vampires words.

"I have a message for you," He continued.

"Oh really," Buffy replied sarcasm lacing her words.

"From Angelus," Caleb finished.

Now I know what your probably thinking with this whole Caleb's a vampire gig but if like myself(trying not to sound to smug) you know your Buffy/Angel history you may already know what I have in mind and no it doesn't involve stakes or more reinsouling of certain ex rebel vampires.


	17. Chapter 17

Heres another chapter. not much happening but things will heat up soon enough.

**Chapter 17: the day after. **

Will awoke drearily in the morning to her alarm clocking screeching in a highly aggravated fashion. She reached and hit the snooze button silencing the device for another twenty-four hours.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She mumbled in a barely audible voice. Last night had been long and trying one and fatigue was definitely showing today even more so than what it would for most early risers since she had spent the night chasing Caleb who was now a creature of the night across half of Heatherfield.

She got dressed putting on a pair of blue jeans an orange mini top and her favourite grey and pink jogging top. Will went down stairs to find a note next to the phone. "From her mom.

Hi honey had to go to work earlier 'today, your lunch money is on the kitchen table. See you this evening. Love mom.

Great another parent free day! Will sighed to 'herself sarcastically. Though she knew her mother was often busy with work the regularly empty apartment did get a bit old after a while. After a pair of pop tarts she was ready to go.

Will mounted her bike. A navy blue bandana tied around her head to hold her unruly mop of red hair in check and she was off. It was early for her to be leaving. Even on a school day. She had to make a stop by the Lin's to pick up Hay Lin who had gotten a few 'bag's of butcher's blood. One of the bonuses of living at restaurant well if you can call it that. And after meeting Cornelia on route they were off to the cave on the beach of Heatherfield.

"So what exactly are we gonna do about this?" Hay Lin was asking. "I mean we can't just keep him tied up in this cave like this forever… can we?"

"Of course not this just temporary until we find a way to cure him," Will explained.

"And what if we can't cure him?" Cornelia asked always the reasonable one of the group. "What if he's stuck like that? What then?"

We'll find a way," Will said determinedly. "I don't care what little miss slayer says. There has to be some way to turn a vampire back to a human,"

"Yeah Cornelia haven't you ever seen a vampire movie before?" Hay Lin started. "We just gotta kill the vampire that turned Caleb into a vampire. Who was it again Will? Angelic?

"Angelus," Will corrected. "Caleb said the vampire that turned him was called Angelus,"

"But we'll deal with that after we've made a plan." She said has the group approached the cave wall held against it by Cornelia's vines was Caleb. His face distorted to its vampire form he was yanking at his restraints growling at his captors. "Right now its feeding time." She said has she pulled out a bag of butcher's blood.

"C'mon Willow I need to know how I'm "gonna get to this Metamoor place," Buffy was saying impatiently. "If Angel's there I have to go rescue him,"

"Well according to the Intel the council sent me there are these portals dotted all over Heatherfield which can take you to Metamoor," Willow explained to Buffy.

"I don't suppose you'd happen to know were one of these Portals is?" Buffy asked. Willow smiled knowingly and pulled out a piece of paper with a map of Heatherfield printed on it.

"Got it sent by the council this morning," She said smiling. "It's on the outskirts of town in an abandoned factory,"

"Thanks Willow you're the greatest," Buffy said smiling at her best friend.

"So moving onto the other topics of interest," Buffy began. "I here you had a date last night,"

"I did not!" Willow defended. "I just invited round one of our new friends for a bit of magic practice," Willow said has innocently has she could manage.

"And to lure her to dark side?" Buffy suggested smiling slyly.

"No! No luring," Willow insisted. "There was a few signs so I just kindof… coaxed a little. With my lips,"

"You kissed her? On a first date?" Buffy said sounding shocked and amused at the same time.

"Well kindof… yeah. Pretty much," Willow confirmed.

"So are you gonna call her again?" Buffy probed.

"I'm waiting for her to call me," Willow explained. "After taking such a big step I don't wanna freak her out anymore,"

"Well it hope it works out for ya," Buffy said supportingly. "I gotta a high school full of troubled teens to look forward to."

With that Buffy left the apartment to return to her job. When she got back she and Spike would need to track down this portal to rescue Angel and deal with whatever other surprises waited for them.

Metamoor.

Phobos stared at the magical image across his throne room floor. His newest agent had done his job and now they merely had to wait.

"Make the appropriate preparations for our guest Cedric," Phobos said to a grinning Cedric. "And Angelus. It would seem you will, be meeting an old acquaintance,"

Angel stepped out of the shadows grinning cruelly at the image before him. "Can't wait," He replied his face twisting to its vampire form. "Me and Buffy have got some old scores to settle," He grinned.

Newxt update coming on Monday. Until then keep those lovely reviews coming.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok another chapter has arrived. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 18: Divided **

Heatherfield.

Irma stared idly at her cell phone. Should she or shouldn't she? She had been pondering this question all morning ever since the events of the previous day. She had been unable to concentrate on her school, work all morning even less than usual. It was lunch now and she was on her way to join her fellow Guardians and best friends for their daily intake of healthy food. Though to Irma it often looked more like prison gruel.

Finally she decided. And dialled in her the number.

No answer so she left a message instead.

"Hello Willow? It's Irma. I was wondering if you'd like to meet up for… coffee after school today?" Irma sighed hoping to get a positive response soon. She took a moment to put on her game face and went to join her friends before they started getting suspicious.

"So we're agreed?" Will was saying to the other Guardians.

"Hey guys!" Irma said to her friends has she joined them. "What are we agreeing on? That Corny takes a vow of silence?"

"Har. Har. Very funny," Cornelia replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Well I thought so," Irma smirked getting Cornelia even more irritated.

"Hey Irma," Will said ignoring the two's bickering. "We were all talking and we've decided we can't trust Buffy and her friends. Least not until we know more about them,"

"Why not?" Irma asked innocently unaware of the previous nights events.

"Slayer girl tried to kill Caleb," Cornelia said.

"Really? But why?" A now shocked Irma asked.

"Because Caleb's a vampire," Hay Lin said simply.

"He's a what?" Irma and Taranee both exclaimed.

"A vampire," Will repeated. "Me Hay Lin and Buffy found out last night. We chased him to Cornelia's and we had to stop Buffy and some guy named Spike from killing him,"

"Wow," Taranee started. "So how do we turn Caleb back if he's a vampire now?"

"We think that killing the vampire that turned him into a vampire will turn him back," Will explained.

"What was his name again? Angelus?" Cornelia asked.

"Angelus!" Irma snorted. "What kindof a name is that?"

"It's latin." Taranee sighed. "It means angel,"

"In the mean time if anyone meets Buffy or any of her friends. Don't mention anything witch related ok?" Will said eyeing each of her friends carefully everyone nodding carefully in turn.

After dinner break was over the group separated towards their respective classes. Irma stopped by her locker to pick up her books she would need. Her cell began buzzing in her pocket and she quickly retrieved it to find she had received a message, which read with a tree icon next to the text:

Meet me at 4?

Buffy absentmindedly sharpened her stake. She repeated the same motion over and over for what seemed like an eternity. When she was finished she examined the point staring at it. Admiring it like it was a beautiful piece of art and placed it along a row of stakes lined up along her bed like soldiers.

A sortof ritual she had gotten used to in her years has a slayer. Every time a major battle was looming she would quietly and calmly go to her weapons chest select and neatly lined up what weapons she was going to need.

"Well isn't this just the most inspiring thing I ever did see," A voice from behind her said. Buffy turned to see the Caleb or more accurately the first using Caleb's form standing behind her (AnimemanY2K- incase your wondering theirs a preacher named Caleb from late season 8 of Buffy has well has in W.I.T.C.H)

"The brave slayer preparing her arsenal for the coming battle. Preparing to travel across new lands to rescue her ex lover. I must say it really is inspiring," The First/(preacher) Caleb said.

"You," Buffy breathed anger lacing her words. "We destroyed you,"

"Oh no. No. No." (Preacher) Caleb said waving his finger for emphasis. "You destroyed the hellmouth at Sunnydale. And while I gotta admit that pulled a major cog in my long term plans." The first again waved his finger smiling. "It by no means put me out commission.

"So what you came by just to say your still around but can't do a thing because you have no more bringers and. Oh your not corporal so can't do a thing except annoy people," Buffy smiled.

"On the contrary missy," (preacher) Caleb started. "The reason I stopped by was because I thought you'd be interested to know that knew friends are planning on killing your ex dead lover," Buffy's eyes grew dark with anger and realization. "That's right." The first said smiling venomously. "The Guardians of the veil are intent on killing Angelus,"

"And your just telling me this out of the goodness of your heart," Buffy asked staring at (preacher) Caleb her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh no. I never give tips for free missy. In fact and I'm very much hoping you will come to save your vampire lover. So I can finally have the pleasure of watching my minions tear you limb from limb,"

"And don't you getting any ideas thinking your going to destroy me now either," (preacher) Caleb's expression grew serious. "Nothing you can do will ever destroy me. Has long has evil exists I exist I am forever,"

"My new address is a palace in a city called Metamoor. Do hope you'll stop by." (Preacher) Caleb smiled. He vanished a moment later his form sucked out of existence. Leaving the slayer to her solitude.

Next chapter coming on Wednesday until R&R please.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 is here people. I hope your enjoying this. So lets keep it moving along:

**Chapter 19: Coffee. **

Irma waited uncomfortably in the jazz coffee shop. She stirred her cappuccino absentmindedly all the while wondering the same thing: Would she show or wouldn't she.

She had made plans to meet Willow here and although she wasn't especially late yet she wasn't exactly early yet either. Irma stomach knotted has she saw the top of a redhead from her seated position moving along past the cue towards the counter almost like a sharks fin sticking out of the water. There was, three potential owners to this hair:

One: Will not someone she really felt like explaining her current plans to right now namely because Will would almost certainly see through her like a glass window and work out her real purpose. An often, irritating best friend ability.

Two: Willow. The person Irma had made plans with though she wasn't sure whether she actually wanted her to show up due to were such a meeting might ultimately lead.

Three: complete stranger.

Her stomach started doing flip- flops has Willow came into full view. Approaching her table.

"Hi," Irma said standing up to meet her.

"Hey," Willow responded.

"I wasn't sure whether or not you'd show," Irma said her cheeks blushing has she spoke.

"Of course. Me being first move girl and all it would be pretty rude of me not to," Willow said in her usual sweet kind voice.

The two began chatting for what seemed like hours. Irma explained how she had become a Guardian and made a brief mention of her earlier gay experience with Will though she referred to her has "A friend who became something very special to me".

Willow explained to Irma how she had fallen in love with Tera her first gay lover her tragic end and her romance with Kennedy, which had ended a few months after the group left Sunnydale.

"Willow. There's something I've being wondering," Irma started.

"Fire away," Willow answered.

"How did you know I was… you know?" Irma asked not daring to ask the full question. " I mean I wasn't even sure I was and to be honest I'm not even sure I am!" Irma said rushing out the last sentence much faster than she had meant to. Willow smiled knowing.

"How did I know you were gay?" Willow said saying the words without any attempt to lower her voice or check for shocked/disgusted over hearers.

"Its kindof like flirting in code, She explained. "Asking the right questions. Laughing at the right jokes. Stuff like that." Willow eyes focused on Irma's before saying the last part. "And most importantly letting the person knowing they can trust you without having to actually say it,"

Irma smiled at Willow staring into those black puppy dog eyes. She felt like she could melt in those eyes. After a few moments her eyes swayed to side a blurry side image of the coffee house clock coming slowly into focus. Quarter past six was the time. Quarter past six! Irma gasped in shock suddenly realising how late it was getting. She stumbled to her feet gathering her jacket.

"I'm sorry I have to go now," She stuttered. "I'm running late."

"Gah! My parents are "gonna kill!" she mumbled under her breath.

"Its ok. I understand," Willow said standing up with her.

"I'm sorry again I did have a great time." She insisted. "We'll make plans but now I really gotta go,"

"Irma I said I understand," Willow said smiling. Irma finally slowed down to compose herself for a moment.

"Sorry. I just saw the time and realised that I'm really running late," Irma said looking almost ashamed.

"Please stop apologizing," Willow said still smiling.

"Sorry. I mean…" Irma stopped the two looked at each other for moment before both started laughing. "Like I said it's been great but I have to go," She said calmer this time. The two walked out the door together and stood facing each other.

"So this bye," Willow said.

"Yeah," Irma agreed not moving.

"Weren't you in a hurry?" willow asked smiling.

"I was," Irma answered. Without actually realising what she was doing Irma leaned forward and began to kiss Willow. She had surprised even herself it was not until the two had been kissing for nearly five seconds that her brain clicked and she actually realised what she was doing. The two shared each other's taste for what seemed like an eternity. But all to soon they pulled away. Willow's eyes were half closed a dazed expression on her face a smile slowly formed across her face. With that Irma turned around and began calmly walking away a contented smile on her face.

Chapter 20 coming in a few days time. Until till then sit tight and R&R.


	20. Chapter 20

Its that time of the week again. A new chapter is up. Not one of my longer ones but the interesting stuff is just round the corner.

**Chapter 20: feeding time.**

Will stared determinedly at the thing feeding off of the bag of animal blood in her hand. It looked sounded and walked like her close friend Caleb. "Someone who had saved her life on countless occasions and vice versa. Right now were the rebel leader stood tied to a wall by Cornelia's plant vines was a monster. A sick depraved monster Will thought anger boiling inside of her. A monster that hid in the shadows like a coward and killed the innocent merely to satisfy its hunger for a few hours.

The thought that her good friend had become this monster sickened Will. The bag was drained of its contents and Will turned to leave.

"Will wait," Caleb called after her weakly. She stopped waiting to hear what this thing wearing Caleb's face had to say.

"Come here I have something important to tell you," He said his voice was low like most of his strength had been drained out of him. Will turned and nudged a couple of feet towards Caleb. Could it really be him? Could Caleb be overpowering this evil that was trying to claim him.

"Like what?" She said in a low hostile voice.

"Come closer and I'll tell you," He said a dark intent evident in his voice. "Will moved a little closer now slightly outside of his free arms, reach.

"Now Caleb what did you want to tell me that so important?" Will asked impatiently with her hands on her hips. Without warning his free arm lunged forward in an attempt to grab the Guardian. Will dodged ducking out of his clumsy aimed grab attempt.

"Just that you'll all soon die!" He spat in a venomous voice His arm out stretched to grab her by the throat. Will stared at him harshly for long moments and then turned to leave. The other guardians were waiting for outside.

"Any problems in there?" Cornelia was asking.

"No just Caleb being cranky," Will smirked has the group walked off.

A half hour later the group arrived at Will's apartment. Has they entered the house Will sighed has she saw Ghiro her dormouse had made mincemeat out of another cushion.

"Well at least he finishes one set before he moves onto the next," Will sighed. She had all but given up on trying to house train her dormouse since it never seemed to learn.

The girls sat down on the couch and arm chairs while Will went to grab some snacks from the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator to get some soda pop.

"Good afternoon miss Will." James the refrigerator courteously greeted. "If may I kindly draw your attention to my second shelf you will notice the milk has exceeded its expiration date. If you would be so kind has to remove it,"

"Certainly James," Will said politely taking the carton she sniffed its contents to confirm the milk was in fact bad. The stench of what appeared to be strong cheese confirmed this and the carton was quickly emptied down the sink, hole and the carton thrown in the trash.

"Now were are those bottles of soda?" Will asked to no one in particular.

"Fizzy refreshments are located on my bottom shelf miss Will," James informed her a hint of disdain in his voice.

When Will came into the living room the other Guardians were discussing their current predicament.

"I'm tell you guys if we find the vampire that turned Caleb and kill him then Caleb will go back to normal," Irma was insisting.

"Irma this is real life not some cheesy horror movie. We don't know anything about real life vampires," Taranee sighed trying to explain for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"And were do you think the movies learned all that stuff from? Holy water. Stakes. Drinking blood all that was taken from horror movies and they all worked on the vampires we fought," Irma countered a smug smile planting itself on her face.

Taranee sighed in defeat placing her hand over her eyes and turned to Will. "What do you think we should do Will?"

"Honestly I don't know," Will shrugged setting a tray with drinks and cookies down on the coffee table. "But if Phobos has a way to turn humans into evil blood thirsty killers then we have to find and destroy it even if it doesn't cure Caleb,"

"But what if we can't cure him?" Cornelia asked sounding lost.

"Then I guess we'll have no choice," Will sighed grimly her head hanging down so she didn't have to meet her friends shocked expressions.

"We're going tonight." Will explained. "It's a Friday so our parents will think we're going to a party. Which technically we will but it'll be our astral drops that are coming back. We find whatever or 'whoever Phobos is using to create vampires and put them out of commission. Permanently,"

"Sounds like a plan," Hay Lin cheered.

"So we'll meet at say eight?" Will 'suggested. "We'll use the portal in the old abandoned factory on the edge of town," Will explained. The group continued to finalise their plans and an hour later the Guardians departed towards their homes to prepare for the mission tonight.

Next chapter coming in a few days time


	21. Chapter 21

Ok we've entered the final ten chapters and its time for our heroines to battle new enemies and travel to new lands.

**Chapter 21: Here's looking at you. **

Heatherfield.

Buffy and Spike made their way through the old abandoned warehouse. It was dark having being abandoned for some time now. Bits of concrete and plaster were all over the floor any interior decoration was ruined and decaying and only the most basic of furnishings could be found.

Sadly it was a sight that Buffy was by now all to used to by now. If someone were to have told you were a chosen warrior imbued with the superhuman strength and agility of demon one might assume that you'd be worshipped has hero for all the monsters and evil-doers you'd slay in your glamorous adventures and quests.

And while such things might have proven true in say the 15th century nowadays being a chosen one meant all to often trudging through filthy sewers or abandoned factories and warehouses searching for a demon that was harming and/or likely killing people. Demon beings inherently evil fitted in perfectly with the modern day organised crime like a round peg slotted into a round hole.

"So were exactly is this portal thing?" Spike was asking to a Buffy whose mind was clearly else were.

"Not sure exactly," Buffy answered. "According to Willow it's supposed to be some where in this building. That's all we know,"

"What does it look then?" Spike asked. He got no answer but instead found the slayer staring off to her left in a mesmerised state. Slightly above the ground was a silvery blue and white ring shape surrounding a sort of black hole. "Easily big enough for two or more people to walk through.

"Something like that I'm guessing," Buffy finally answered. The two approached the portal and stood only a few feet away each waiting for the other to move.

"So on three then?" Spike suggested.

Metamoor.

"WHOA! Umph!"

Came the collective yell has the Guardians of the veil made one of their less graceful entrances to Metamoor. Although the girls could fly and had been hopping through portals for nearly four years now they often didn't have enough time to put their wings into gear because of how close to the ground the portals tended to be which all to often resulted in an awkward landing with the Guardians piled on top of each other.

Irma will you please get off my back?" Cornelia said in has calm voice has she could manage through clenched teeth.

"Oops! Sorry Corny," Irma smiled has she obediently picked herself up off of the earth Guardian allowing her slightly ruffled wings to retake their proper shape. Cornelia was sure that Irma deliberately tried to land on her when they went through a portal.

"Knock it off you two!" Will snapped. "We need to get moving. Our best bet for this vampire guy is probably Phobos's castle so let's go," She commanded flying off towards the castle the other Guardians quickly following her.

A few minutes later the Guardians arrived at the palace.

"Hay Lin recon," Will commanded has the group watched the castle from their hiding places.

"Right," Hay Lin replied flying off to scout the castle walls. She looked around strangely finding no Lurdens that were usually employed has Phobos guards. Instead the positions were occupied by what appeared to be monk like characters each dressed in hooded black robes and each carrying a weapon such has an axe mace or sword. A few minutes later she returned to the other girls to report.

"What's it like over there?" Will asked.

"Well no Lurdens Which I guess is a good thing but instead there's these creepy looking monk guys guarding the castle," Hay Lin explained probably speaking a bit faster than she should have really.

"No lurdens?" Cornelia repeated. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would Phobos trade in his muscle guys for a group of monks?" She asked looking at the others for answers. Everyone replied with either a confused look or shrug of the shoulders.

"Lets hope we don't have to find out," Will said flying up into the air with the others following her lead. The Guardians entered through an old sewer tunnel, which brought them up into the dungeons and eventually the many hallways of the castle.

"Ok so which way now fearless leader?" Irma was asking. In response a heavy marching sound could be heard quickly joined by at least two, dozen of the monk figures Hay Lin had mentioned.

"Not that way!" Taranee yelled seeing the monk figures advancing on them. The group took of in the opposite direction of the robed guards but were surprised to see their escape route blocked by another two or three, dozen monks.

"Looks like we're fighting our way out then! Will said grimly. "Guardians go!"

The group quickly dispersed amongst the warriors and soon the robed monks were flying left and right. Will punched one in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. And performed a back kick into another's head. She looked around whenever she got a chance to see that the others were doing ok. Cornelia was pulling down enemies with her plant vines Hay Lin was knocking large groups around like power balls using her air powers And Irma and Taranee were blasting their enemies with their water and fire elements.

One of the monks advanced forward lunging forward in a zombie like fashion to grab at Will's neck. She punched it squarely in the forehead knocking its hood back. When the monk figure righted itself 'Will gasped in shock at the sight of its face has it stared at her. But instead of eyes it had what looked like a magic rune cut into the skin were its eyes should have been!

Chapter 22 will be on its way soon.


	22. Chapter 22

So another chapter is here at last. Hope your enjoying this still.

**Chapter 22: Prizes**

Buffy and Spike stared around at their new surroundings. The portal had deposited them in an alleyway of what seemed to be a 15th century style town. Buffy looked around noticing the bustling crowds of people going about their business. Some were human whilst others were demons of some variety some sporting bone fragments emerging from the head while others had what looked like bat or pig features in regard to the ears and noses mostly. And all of these came in a variety of colours mostly ranging from dull greens to ice blues with the occasional mud brown or orange thrown in.

"Ok. Lets go. Stick close and keep your head down," Spike said leading the way onto the busy streets. In all reality the two stuck out a mile thanks to their unusual clothes but for some reason no one seemed to pay them much attention. Buffy looked around carefully watching the people engage in their daily hustle and bustle. They had apparently entered into what looked like a market place. Stands selling fruits and vegetables some selling live stock or timber amongst other things.

Has they made their way through the crowds A large character to her left caught Buffy's attention. He was wearing armour and had mud brown skin has well has being large and burly. He was talking with a "middle aged woman a house wife and probably a mother to Buffy figured. Whatever the case she seemed human. She was pleading with the guard over something. Buffy strayed away from spike to see what was happening better.

"Please sir that's the last of my money. If I give it to you I'll have nothing left to buy food for my little un's," The "woman pleaded clasping a small coin bag in her hands.

"You know the law all must pay their taxes for prince Phobos," The guard replied in its deep throaty voice. He snatched the bag off of the woman and poured its contents into his large meaty palm to check the amount. "I'll return for the rest tomorrow. If you don't pay your taxes in full by then you'll be going to the castle dungeons," He explained.

"Oh puh-lease! Don't tell me you use that chat up line on every girl you meet?" The guard spun around to see a small blond girl standing behind him. "Blond hair strange clothes. This must be one of the Guardians. He thought to himself.

"Guardian," He snarled. "I'll break you in two," He yelled has he aimed a clumsy punch at the slayers head. Buffy easily dodged the attack catching the guards arm in her own and throwing it over her shoulder causing it to land flat on its back and half unconscious.

"I think this belongs to you," Buffy said picking up the coins and handing them to the woman.

"Why thank you Guardian," The woman answered.

"Oh no I'm not a Guardian," Buffy said slightly embarrassed.

"Your not miss? Then who are you?" The woman asked confused.

"I'm Buffy. I'm a slayer," She answered in a small voice. Has she turned to leave the crowd of people that had gathered began whispering amongst themselves.

The castle.

"Whoa!" Will yelled jumping back slighting in shock when she finally saw her opponents face. The figure was dressed in monkish robes and was mostly human. However instead of eyes there were two symbols cut into the skin. Strangely the eyes didn't even seem to have been removed or the eyelids sown shut they didn't even have eyebrows! It was has if a new layer of skin had simply grown over the eye sockets and somebody had cut these symbols into them.

"Yuck!" Irma yelled getting a decent look at the face of one her opponents.

"Keep going," Will yelled snapping the Guardians out of their shock. After the monks were defeated the Guardians took a moment to get a closer look at their new enemies.

"Man! That is disgusting!" Taranee said shivering slightly. "What are these guys anyway?"

"Looks like Phobos "has start recruiting humans. These marks on their faces must be how Phobos controls them," Will reasoned.

"So they're not vampires?" Hay Lin asked.

"Don't look like any we've seen so far," Cornelia answered.

"C'mon we better go. We'll find a way to help these guys later," Will said. With that the Guardians flew off down the corridor heading towards Phobos's throne room.

Phobos watched the image spread across the throne room floor. Angelus stood at the bottom of the steps staring disinterestedly.

"Uh um. That little Will girl is quite the little firecracker isn't she?" He said smiling cruelly. He looked up at Phobos who seemed annoyed by this. "What's the matter Phoby? You can't tell me you wouldn't wanna give her a good roll in the sack?"

"You will show some respect to prince Phobos vampyr," Cedric said rising to defend his master.

"What's up Phoby? You gonna let your boy friend fight your battles for you?" Angelus said. Clearly trying 'aggravate the prince into responding.

"Enough!" Cedric yelled in anger. He was silenced a moment later by Phobos raising his hand.

"What do you want vampyr?" Phobos asked.

"The redhead," Angelus answered instantly.

"Never," Phobos spat back. "She holds the heart of Candracar and that will be mine and no else's,"

"I get her or else I walk," Angelus responded flatly.

"I don't think so vampyr," Phobos answered. "Unless of course you've forgotten that I hold the power to make you a prisoner in your own body again," He said smiling. "The keeper of the heart will be mine and mine alone!" Angelus growled lowly at his defeat refusing to give Phobos the satisfaction of any form of begging.

"Oh I don't think so," Came a new voice. "One that Angelus instantly recognised. Buffy's voice.

"I think your forgetting our arrangement your majesty," She said strolling up towards the prince with a playful look in her eyes. "The heart was promised to me."

"Who the hell are you? Angelus demanded.

"Id watch your tone in the future Angelus. The Buffy impostor answered. "I'm am the oldest evil in this or any other plane of existence. I am the first,"

"The shell that holds the heart is of no interest to me. But if you really want a trophy to play with after we've beaten the Guardians and the slayer I have something else in mind," The Buffy impostor continued ignoring Angelus.

"And what might that be?" Phobos asked curiosity lacing his words.

"Me," Buffy/the first answered simply. "Or more accurately the slayer," The first explained.

Phobos stared at the girl who was teasing him with her beauty. This slayer was near perfection her shimmering blond hair her flawless face and well proportioned body. "Agreed," He finally answered.

"Cedric see to our guests I don't want them up here until we are properly prepared to receive them," Phobos explained grinning.

And that's the twenty second chapter done with 23 is coming in the next couple of days.


	23. Chapter 23

Ok heres chapter 23 and its time for Spike and Buffy to explore Phobos's castle.

**Chapter 23: The corridors **

"Is it jus me or are we going round in circles?" Buffy asked sighing heavily.

"Its these corridors," Spike explained. "Their rearranging themselves to make sure we go… well wherever they want us to I guess,"

For nearly half an hour now Buffy and Spike had been wandering the corridors of the castle. They had entered with no resistance finding a group of bringers already defeated at the main gates and had been attempting to locate the throne room to this castle ever since. "So far with very little luck.

"Guess that means we're heading towards a trap then?" Buffy asked not really caring.

"Yup," Spike answered.

"Say whatever happened Wesley Cordelia and everyone?" Buffy asked.

"Aside from Cordelia? All dead," Spike answered simply.

Buffy stared at him in shock not sure what was more shocking the fact that her friends even if they weren't exactly close friends were dead or how little Spike seemed to care. "How?" She asked finally almost afraid to ask.

"You heard about Fred right? Spike said without waiting for answer. "Well a few months after that. Angel comes up with this little plan to take down Wolfram&heart. The plan worked fine and dandy. Except the only ones to make it out alive were me and Angel,"

"Has for Cordy well she's been in a coma the whole time I was staying at L.A and to the best of my knowledge still is," Spike finished waiting Buffy to respond.

"Wow," She said after long moments. The two continued in silence for another ten minutes until they reached an intersection complete with tall stone archways and three new routes to choose.

"So what do you think? Left. Right or straight ahead?"

Spike stared down each of the routes in turn first left. He focused his vision slightly to see a group of bringers blocking the path. "Well we can't go left," He looked to his right to see that another group of bringers were blocking the route. "And we can't go left either. Guess that just leaves…" He looked ahead to see a third group blocking the final route. "Straight ahead,"

The two charged into battle dropping Bringers left and right. Spike grabbed one of their swords and stabbed several of them through the chest. Luckily bringers were essentially human so tended to fall pretty easily. After a few minutes of fighting the two were standing in the middle of group of either dead or unconscious bringers.

"Well that was fun," Spike said looking over the defeated drone warriors. A soft clapping interrupted the two thoughts. A man with long blond hair wearing heavy looking green shoulder pads and sky blue robes appeared from the darkness of the corridor directly in front of them.

"Bravo! Bravo!" The man applauded. "The legendary slayer and the infamous William the bloody. I am so glad to see you both live up to your reputations,"

"Who is this ponce?" Spike asked staring at the man confused.

"I don't know but we don't have time for this," Buffy said preparing to walk off.

"Fine you go and I'll deal with this twit," Spike suggested. "Shouldn't take much more than a minute, "

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.

"Go," Spike insisted. "You do wanna save ol dark and broody don't you? I'll take care of Blondie locks here and catch up in a minute," With that Buffy left giving Spike a quick smile before she went.

"Alright mate lets have a go," Spike said loosening is muscles and preparing to knock this idiot into next week.

"Well if you insist," The man replied smiling cruelly.

He pulled his head back has if he were convulsing in pain or perhaps it was pleasure. Spike couldn't really tell. The man's chest and arms suddenly exploded from his clothing bulging into muscles far to big to be in proportion with the rest of his body. A massive tail came out of the robes which tore away revealing no legs the tail instead was simply connected at the waist like a snake. Finally the head became more pointed at the chin and ears with a shock of dusty blonde hair falling down the neck. The teeth became a row of razor sharp fangs. His face now had red markings around them almost like a party mask and the eyes turned yellow like a 'reptiles.

Spike raised his eyebrows has he stared up at his new towering and far more powerful looking 'opponent. "Right. Guess I should've known it wouldn't be that easy," He sighed.

Next chapter coming soon. Until R&R please.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 is has arrived hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 24: Close encounters**

The castle.

The Guardians were wandering around the castle they had been flying round the dark corridors for what seemed like hours now. Will was sure by now they were just going round in circles.

"Okay! It's official. We're lost!" Irma yelled out.

"And you're only just now realising this?" Cornelia asked sarcastically.

"C'mon guys lets not start fighting," Hay Lin said trying to keep team 'morale up. Being the carefree member of the group Hay Lin kindof of considered it her job to keep the others from feeling low. "Will 'what should we do?" Hay Lin asked trying to sound supportive.

"I don't know." Will replied simply. "Its like these walls are rearranging themselves. Making us go were they want us to," Will said touching the wall.

"Phobos's castle can do that?" Taranee asked not sounding entirely convinced.

"Must be a new feature," Irma smirked.

"So that means that wherever we go we'll eventually wind up in a trap?" Taranee reasoned.

"Hey whatever ol Phoby has in store for us we can handle it!" Irma said sounding full of pep.

"Uh huh. But shouldn't we have some kindof plan or something hey leader girl?" Cornelia asked looking over to were Will was standing. However instead of seeing their leader the Guardians found only a stone, wall. "Will?" WILL?" Cornelia yelled raising her voice in alarm.

"Were is she?" Hay Lin asked starting to panic.

"She was right here!" Taranee yelled. The Guardians all gathered around the wall everyone feeling its surface and desperately searching for some sort of hidden switch.

"Stand back!" Cornelia yelled placing her hand against the wall the others instantly obeyed backing off to a safe distance. The earth Guardian concentrated hard placing her free hand on her temple. A moment later a massive shock wave of green energy was washed over the wall, which seemed more like a small, localised earthquake. However the wall remained untouched. Cornelia tried again.

"Still no result.

"A third time. Another powerful blast this time seeming to shake the castle to its very foundations but still the wall stood firm.

"That's enough Cornelia!" Taranee said seeing her prepare for another blast. "This obviously isn't working. There must be some kind of spell on these walls or something," She reasoned.

"Well what do we do then?" Hay Lin asked.

Taranee looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why don't we split up me and Irma will go that way and Hay Lin you and Cornelia go that way?"

"Worth a try," Cornelia shrugged. The Guardians split into their assigned pairings and took off in opposite directions. Cornelia had to admit she was impressed by Taranee's display of leadership. She was normally timid and cowardly though she'd always come through in a pinch. These crisis's they constantly faced may have been life threatening but they certainly seemed to bringer out the Guardians stronger personality traits.

After barely a minute of flying the two skidded to a halt. 'Irma and Taranee who had somehow wound up right in front of them doing likewise.

"Hey! Were did you…? How did you guys wind up in front us?" Hay Lin asked barely managing to produce a coherent sentence.

"No wait a second we went this way! And you guys went that way!" Irma blurted out. She took off determinedly away from the group and a few seconds later reappeared behind Cornelia and Hay Lin.

"Great so we're stuck here!" Irma yelled out in frustration.

"Helloo! Anybody in here?" Will called out hopefully. Wherever she was now it was dark and best of all she thought sarcastically she had been separated from her friends. This area seemed to be a large cavernous room. Tall archways on the walls could be made out aside from that the room was very dark.

"I can barely see anything in here," Will hissed. "Say I know!" She declared has a light clicked on in her head. She held out her palms and concentrated for a moment. The heart appeared in her hand its warm pink glow lighting up the dark room. It didn't reveal anything especially fascinating but the light did help to regain her bearings and it was comforting in this hostile territory.

"Would you min putting that away?" A from voice the shadows asked bluntly. "Unless of course you need a night light," "This time the voice was accompanied by body to match it to. Though his features were difficult to make out in the dark.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid?" Will asked the shadowy figure holding out the heart threatening to unleash its power on her opponent. The figure chuckled a little.

"No I'm not afraid. Its just that if you don't put your precious jewel back inside yourselve…" The figure vanished being quickly swallowed up into the shadows. Will looked about frantically searching for him but it was hopeless in this damned darkness. She backed off slightly and to her surprise bumped into something... a person. Tall lean. She gasped spinning round and backing off. "Then I won't get to rip out of you!" he finally finished leaning out of the shadows allowing Will to see his luminous yellow eyes and lumpy forehead. He lunged at her going for her throat. Will easily dodged back flipping away and going into a fighting stance.

"Your that vampire the one who turned Caleb? Angel right?" Will called out to the darkness.

She stumbled to her knees has she received a hard punch to the back of her head. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Angelus yelled at her furiously. "My name is Angelus!" He said more calmly but still angrily.

"Good?" Will smiled. She 'side stepped another narrow punch. Performing a side ways back flip and managing to kick her opponent in the chin. "Just the vamp I wanted to dust," She grinned.

"Sorry red," Angelus said appearing directly in front of her. He kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth and forcing her to experience his taste. She finally pulled away pushing him back. "But this was just an appetizer," He vanished into the shadows again. "The main is course yet to come," He called this time from a distance leaving Will alone in the darkness.

Coming next is chapter 25 probably on Wednesday when Cedric and Spike will be facing off.


	25. Chapter 25

Heres chapter 25 time for Spike and Cedric to have their little tussle hope you like:

**Chapter 25: When old friends meet. **

Spike stared up unfazed by his intimidating opponent. A twelve-foot tall snake with a humanoid upper body would have had most quaking in their boots with terror but to Spike this was just another day at the beach.

"Cedric you ol tosser!" He called up to the snake-man has if he were greeting an old friend. "I haven't seen you in ages. When was the last time we met 19th century?"

"1835 I believe," Cedric corrected. "Good to see you again William,"

"I'll thank you to not call me that," Spike said waving his finger. "My name is 'Spike',

"I take it your still Phobos's royal bitch then?" Spike queried with a mischievous grin.

"You will not speak ill of master," Cedric commanded forcefully.

"Oh won't I?" Spike chuckled. "That's funny I could've sworn I just did,"

"You are fortunate," Cedric said has he began to manoeuvre his tail around the vampire. "My master wants you alive," Just then he coiled his tail round to grab his opponent in a vice like grip. Spike leapt out of the way landing a few feet back from the snake-man.

"Sorry mate. A bit late for that," Spike replied. Leaping forward to score a heavy punch on Cedric's cheekbone. Cedric through out his own punch but his large bulk was no match for the seasoned vampire's agility and speed, which allowed him to easily dodge in and out of Cedric's large and clumsy forearms.

He back flipped away avoiding a crushing blow from Cedric's tail.

"Why won't you hold still!" Cedric roared has blow after blow from his tail and fists continued to miss their mark.

"What's the matter mate? Not having fun?" Spike laughed has he continued to dodged in and out of the lethal attacks. Finally Cedric's tail hit its mark and instantly snared the vampyr barely giving an inch to breath (that is of course if vampires breathed in the first place).

"Argh! Bloody hell!" Spike cursed has he tried to work his way free from the vice like grip.

"So this is the infamous William the bloody?" Cedric said mockingly. "The famous vampyr that killed two slayers?"

"Ha! What a joke!" Cedric laughed.

"You know," Spike started has Cedric glared at his snared prey. His right arm was sunk into his coiled tail. Suddenly Cedric felt a huge burst of pain. He watched in shock has a blade… a sword sliced upwards cutting cleanly through his tail severing it from his person.

"ARGH!" Cedric roared in agony and shock.

"You shouldn't believe everything you here," Spike finally finished has he stepped away from the spot 'were he was being pinned. He stared up at Cedric a mixture of fear and rage colouring his face. "Good thing snakes can regrow lost tails," He smiled.

"You'll pay for this!" Cedric hissed shaking his fist covered in green liquor before vanishing into the shadows.

"Yep I'm sure I will," Spike sighed. He took a glance toward the ceiling before continuing along the maze like corridors.

"The throne room.

"Ah! I do so enjoying playing with my toys," Phobos said gleefully rubbing his hands together has he watched the fights that were taking place. "I do hope William did injure Cedric to badly. Otherwise I might have to replace him,"

He waved his hand changing the image. Instead of one though two images appeared. "One showing the slayer and the other showing the keeper of the heart. Both wandering his shifting corridor maze like lost mice.

"How terrible to be lonely," He sighed almost pitifully has an idea struck him.

The castle.

Will continued wandering the lonely corridors. The darkness was driving her mad. Whenever she was in a dark place she always had an unnerving feeling that some kind of monster was just waiting in the shadows to leap out and go for her throat. Of course a few years ago she would have dismissed such thinking has nonsense but after getting the heart she had learnt what really goes bump in the night! She almost wished she were being set up upon by a horde of lurdens or some other monster rather than having to wade through these cursed-id corridors waiting. For what she didn't know but she wished that whatever was coming would hurry up and come so it would be over with.

She could make out a figure in the distance now. She readied herself has her apparent opponent came nearer she could make out blond hair and a decidedly female form.

"Buffy?" she blurted out.

"Will?" Buffy answered the two finally coming close enough to see each other properly.

"What are you doing here?" the two yelled simultaneously.

Ok so once again the stage is set for chap 26 until R&R.


	26. Chapter 26

Its new chapter time cos no 26 is now up

**Chapter 26: Slayer versus Guardian **

"What are you doing here?" Yelled the slayer and keeper simultaneously. The girls two began circling each other uneasily both scanning for a weak point.

"I suppose you came here to find a cure for your boyfriend?" Buffy asked snidely.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Will yelled back swinging a punch that Buffy easily dodged. "He's just a friend," She added with a forced sweetness to her voice. "And we will find a cure,"

"Sorry it doesn't work like that," Buffy said. "Once you become a vampire the only effective medicine is mister pointy," She explained pulling out her stake to emphasize her point.

"I'll hav to remember that next time I run into your Angelus buddy!" Will replied

"Angel?" Buffy whispered. "You've seen him? Here?"

"So nobody but the mighty slayer can spare vampires huh?"

"That's different!" Buffy replied forcefully throwing out another punch. "He had a soul!"

"So?" Will yelled arrogantly. If Will 'was thinking a bit more rationally she would have realised it probably was an important factor.

"Let me put it to you in simple terms," Buffy said snidely. "Vampire with soul equals good vampire. Vampire without soul equals bad vampire. Understand? Good." She smiled. The two were interrupted from their sparring match when an inhuman screech came from out of the darkness.

"What was that?" Will asked in a small voice.

Suddenly a group of about five creatures appeared from the shadows. Each one had grey chalky skin a pink bat like nose and pointed ears a vaguely familiar bumpy forehead and pair of fangs and the upper and lower jaws.

"You know how to use one these?" Buffy asked tossing the Guardian a spare stake. "I'll learn," Will 'answered.

One of the vampires lunged at Buffy going straight for her throat a punch to the forehead saw it off. "Learn quickly!" Buffy called to Will who was already battling with two of the vampire monsters. She ducked out of the way of their blows. These vampires were different. "More animalistic and stronger.

Buffy dusted the first of the group plunging her stake hard into the vampire's chest. Will was using her energy blast's to knock back the monsters.

"Use the stake!" Buffy yelled to her. A few more blasts and the two fell to the ground allowing will to quickly and easily dust them. Buffy performed a split jump kick knocking two vampires coming at her from opposite directions. Dusting each in turn. She turned around to see Will wrestling one away from her jugular and promptly staked it before it could do any damage.

"Phew! Thanks! Will said has Buffy pulled her to her feet. "But what were those things?"

"Uber vamps," Buffy answered.

"Uber vamps?" Will repeated.

"Basically super vampires. Originally they took up residence in the Sunnydale's hellmouth. Apparently they've had a change of address,"

"C'mon we better go find your friends," Buffy said strolling off into the darkness.

"This is hopeless!" Cornelia complained. "Every corridor looks exactly the same!"

"That's because we're just going through the same few corridors over and over," Taranee explained. "We can't even blast our way out,"

"Hey you guys," Hay Lin started. "Was that door always there?" She asked pointing to a brown wooden door complete with gold handle and a beautiful stained glass window depicting a black rose.

"That's new," taranee said perplexed.

"A way out! Lets check it out," Irma said taking the lead. The Guardians entered the door only to enter a seemingly plain room.

"Something doesn't feel right!" Taranee sang viewing the room. Right on cue the door slammed shut locking them in.

"A trap!" Irma yelled has four glass, like bubbles appeared at the top of the tall ceiling.

"What are those?" Cornelia yelled pointing at the bubbles. Right on cue the bubbles flew down and scooped up the Guardians one by one. Carrying them off to another part of the castle.

"WWWIIILLLLL!" Irma yelled has they were carried off deeper into the castle.

More coming soon until then read and review please.


	27. Chapter 27

So here is chapter 27 hope your enjoying it.

**Chapter 27: Fashion talk and explanations. **

"So let me see if I get this straight," Will began.

"Your boyfriend. Is a vampire?"

"Yep," Buffy answered.

"With a soul?"

"Uh huh,"

"And the guy I fought early is another vampire with soul?"

"Yep,"

"But he's lost his soul and is now evil?"

"Pretty much," Buffy answered.

"So do all vampires have souls?" Will asked curiously.

"No. A vampire is demon with the personality of its former self," Buffy explained. "Well aside from the evil moral less killer part,"

"Then what makes these to so special?" Will asked.

"Long story," Buffy answered.

"Hey we're deep in enemy territory and going no were fast," Will 'laughed.

Buffy gave her a serious look. "You really wanna know?" She asked.

Will nodded an uncertain look on her face.

"Ok. Angel was, cursed by gypsies a, with soul back in the mid eighteenth century to make him pay for his crimes. Has for Spike He got a government chip implanted in his head that stopped him from killing people we had a fling and he went through the demon trials to win back his soul," Buffy said telling both stories in less than a minute.

"Oh. Ok," Will answered trying not to sound to surprised. The two continued in silence for the next few minutes. Finally Buffy broke it.

"Can I ask you something?" Buffy asked.

"Sure," Will answered.

"What is up with that outfit of yours?" Buffy blurted out. Will gave her annoyed looked.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" She demanded.

"Well there's the boots those wing's and don't even get me started on those leggings!" Buffy said instantly going into fashion critic mode. Will couldn't help but think she sounded just like Cornelia right now!

"Well first off the outfit kindof comes with the power bit and second off there is nothing wrong with it," Will defended going into a pout.

"Yeah right!" Buffy snorted.

"Can we please talk about this some other time?" Will begged. " Besides I think we just found a new way out," She smiled spotting a door. The door in question was a brown door with a gold decorated handle and a stain glass window depicting a black rose.

"Let's check it out," Buffy said leading the way. The two entered the door into a tall wide room what appeared to be a tower like structure. Will could just barely make out a door, sized window at the top. The room had dozen of support beams running across it to keep the structure stable.

"We must be in one of the castle towers," Will 'breathed.

"This doesn't feel right," Buffy whispered. The door behind them slammed shut vanishing has if it were never even there in the first place. Out of the ceiling to orbs appeared. "One pink and one yellow. "Much better," Buffy sighed has if relieved. Before turning to sprint away from the orb that was chasing her.

"How is this better exactly?" Will yelled weaving in and out of the support beams trying to dodge her pursuing orb.

"Because," Buffy said back flipping away. "Now we know it's a trap," She explained. "Now using your blasts and get rid of these things," She yelled.

"I got something better in mind," Will 'smiled. She produced the heart of Candracar blasting the first orb with its energy tearing it out of existence. She landed in front of Buffy and aimed the heart at the remaining orb blasting it with the intense pink rays destroying it.

"What is that thing?" Buffy asked pointing at the heart.

"The heart of Candracar," Will answered. "It's what gives me and my friends our powers,"

"Pretty," Buffy said eyeing the precious jewel.

"Now lets go I'm guessing you can't fly so-," Will started she stopped and watched has the slayer ran a good ten feet straight up the wall leapt off to a nearby beam and continued leaping and running up the walls until she reach the distance door up at the top. A stunned Will blinked to make sure her eyes were working properly. She then flew up to meet her waiting partner.

"Nope I can't fly," Buffy smiled before running off towards the massive throne room.

"The throne room.

Phobos smiled watching his magical window to view the passing events. "I do so love it when things go according to plan," He grinned staring up at the four Guardians each imprisoned in an energy orb matching their element's colour 'who could only look on in horror.

Ok chapter 28 coming soon until read and review.


	28. Chapter 28

The next chapter is up. Hope you all like:

**Chapter 28: The plan**

"I do so love it when things go according to plan," Phobos smiled grinning madly has he stared at the magical image of the remaining Guardian and 'slayer.

"You'll never get away with this Phobutt!" Yelled an angry Irma banging her fists against her bubble like prison.

"Oh yeah. That'll save us," replied a sarcastic Cornelia.

"Oh really?" Phobos grinned at his four Guardian captives. "And I suppose your precious keeper will come to save you. Hah! I do hope so,"

"What? I don't get it," Hay Lin said confused. "Why would he want Will here?"

"Then allowing me explain my dear," Phobos began. "Using the heart of Candracar and two souls has sacrifices I will finally be able to shatter the veil and destroy your precious world," Phobos laughed.

"But not just any souls will do. Oh no! I require two very specific souls. Ones which have already transcended to the nether world and been and that now reside in a demon's body. Which is why Angelus and Spike are so important to my plans.

"Do bad guys always have to reveal their evil plans? Taranee asked.

"Now that you know my ingenious scheme be silent so I can enjoy watching your friends die in peace," He said waving his hand a set of mist like tendril's appeared in each of the Guardians "orb's tying down their arms and gagging them each. Phobos grinned cruelly before returning his gaze to his magical image. He was interrupted from his entertainment when his ever-loyal lieutenant Cedric made his entrance. Phobos eyes flicked towards his reptilian minion noting his damaged tail.

"I see you and William have been… reacquainted," Phobos grinned. Cedric cursed under his breath embarrassed at Phobos's reaction to his injury. "I trust you did none the less manage to capture him?" Phobos asked a threatening edge in his voice.

"Um not exactly sire," Cedric gulped. He raised his arm has if to defend his face waiting for the inevitable:

"YOU FOOL!" Phobos thundered. "Can't you do anything right!" Phobos demanded glaring at his cowering minion has if to kill him with his eyes.

"I wouldn't go to hard on him if I were you," Came a new voice. Phobos looked in shock then anger and then grinned a jagged grin, which seemed to crack his face in two. "Its not easy trying to capture someone when one of your major extremities has bin severed from your person," the person explained.

"William," Phobos hissed almost drooling. "I'm so glad you chose to join us. Angelus!" He yelled. "A few seconds later Angelus stepped out of the shadows of the throne room standing several feet away from Spike. "You bellowed?" Angelus sneered sarcastically. "I propose to you a wager William," Phobos explained. "A battle with Angelus. If you win you may go free," He stopped and smiled cruelly. "But if I win I claim your immortal soul has the prize, Agreed?"

Spike grinned cockily. "I'm not the loosing type mate,"

"I take that has a yes," Phobos grinned.

With that Angelus and Spike began circling each other each scanning for a point of weakness.

"I didn't realise you'd lowered yourself to being Phobos's personal bitch," Spike smiled throwing out a punch.

"What can I say? I like being on the winning team," Angelus grinned back swinging a right hook for Spike to dodge. The two began punching and kicking each other for several minutes. Spike punched angelus in the jaw, bone Angelus threw a kick at Spike only to have him dodge it by back flipping over him and performing a sweeping kick to trip Angelus off his feet causing him to land hard on his back.

A split second later Angelus was up his face morphed to its vampire form Spike's by now was the same has well. The two began all over again.

"You know here I thought all this time having soul had softened you up," Spike said has the two continued to trade blows. "But it looks like it was the other way round!" He said almost laughing now.

"At least I'm not so pathetic I can't even be evil!" Angelus yelled starting off a slanging match. "Punching Spike in the head to emphasise his point.

"Oh yeah?" Spike nodded noting the tone. "Well at least I don't let my soul boss me around like some kindof pussy," landing a blow on every other word has he spoke.

Angelus gave him a heavy punch to the forehead. "Well at least I never got a government leash crammed in my head ordering me around," He sneered. Has soon has he finished the sentence a thunderous punch landed on his left temple knocking him out for the count.

"Well at least I don't fall for sucker punches," Spike said to his now defeated opponent. He turned around to see Phobos clapping gently.

"Bravo! Bravo!" He cheered. "And to the victor goes the spoils,"

"So I'll be off then?" Spike asked.

"Ah ah," Phobos said waving his finger disapprovingly. "I believe the victory was mine," He explained.

"You what?" Spike asked getting angry.

"You have defeated my former associate and will make a perfect replacement. I'd call that a victory… wouldn't you?" Phobos sneered.

Has his hands began to crackle with the black energy Buffy and Will entered into to the throne room just in time to see the black lightning tear into him.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled she watched helplessly has Spikes eyes glowed like light bulbs and that precious glowing mist was torn out of his chest and reeled in by Phobos towards an empty glass container.

Spike stared up at Phobos. "Now were we?" He asked. His morphing his face into its vampire form and grinning. "Oh that's right I was just about to kill you,"

Next chapter is coming soon until then.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: final battle**

Phobos stared down at the vampyr in front of him white mist now flowing off his chest. His face crack into a crooked grin has Spike stared towards the floor. He turned slowly to address his new master. "Now were we?" He asked His face morphed to its vampire form and he glared at Phobos. "Oh yeah that's right I was just about to kill you," He grinned.

Phobos clenched his teeth in rage Will was sure she could see a blood vessel along his forehead inflating like a miniature balloon. And his eyes looked almost like golf balls now. "How can you resist?" He managed to force out of his clenched teeth not sure how much harder he could grind them before he accidentally cracked a tooth.

"You think having soul is what makes me who I am?" Spike asked not expecting an answer. "Having no soul didn't stop me from offing two slayer's and even before that I made a choice albeit a some what forced choice but a choice none the less to become a champion and reclaim what becoming a demon took from me,"

"You see Phobos I decide who am and what I fight for. Sure has a vampire I may have less of a conscience but it doesn't mean I can't fight the good fight," Spike explained to a boiling mad Phobos. "And right now I intend to reclaim something of mine that's bin taken,"

"Maybe have after the this you and me sweet slayer could…?" Spike started.

"Unless you want to wind up in a hospital bed Spike I suggest you don't finish that sentence," Buffy smiled. "Will free your friends me and Spike will go after Phobos,"

"Right!" Will replied. She flew up to see her friends each in a different coloured orb that matched their respective elements and magical shackles made of a white mist binding and gagging them. "Hold on guys I'll have you out in no time," Will said pulling out the heart.

She held out the crystal orb causing beams of pink energy to shoot out and through the orbs freeing the captive Guardians.

"We're out!" Hay Lin cheered.

"And pissed!" Irma added.

"Everyone ok?" Will asked quickly. "Good. Now lets go kick some Phobutt!" She added with a wicked smile.

Phobos looked up to see the reunited Guardians advancing on him plus one vampyr and one Slayer. "No!" He cried. He pulled a lever next to his throne that was disguised has a sword rack and vanished into the hidden door way.

"Lets get after him girls!" Will yelled. The sound of the large throne room door's opening grabbed Will's attention and she turned to see a massive horde of uber-vamps about to charge. "Oh boy!" She sighed.

"What are those things?" Hay Lin asked.

"Playmates what do you think?" Spike smiled. "You wanna?" He winked at her before charging into the fighting the zone.

"Ok their vampires," Will 'explained. "So Irma holy water! Cornelia stakes! Taranee flame em!" With that the five charged into battle each with their assigned positions. Spike had already knocked back several of them waiting for the Guardians to join the fray leaving Buffy to examine the hidden door.

After a moment she had figured out how to open it and was quickly down the corridor. About two minutes into it she reached a door similar to the one were she and Will had encountered the orbs. She entered the room to discover what appeared to be some sortof of weighing scales. They were gold and highly decorated the attention to detail was amazing and by all accounts the device was a master piece made to look like a man blindfolded who was tied to a cross like sculpture similar to a holy cross Buffy thought each of his hands were out stretched holding two dragon claws which appeared to vanished round the back of the sculpture and sitting on the weighing platforms that were sculpted like shields were two glass containers each containing a glowing white mist one situated on each arm.

Spike and angel's souls Buffy knew.

"Well well look who's back," Came a voice from behind the slayer. Her own voice she realised.

"Didn't I already destroy you?" Buffy replied.

"You don't think its that easy do you?" It takes more than blowing up one city to destroy something has old me. Of course after this little ritual is finished you'll get to see first hand what one of the oldest and most powerful 'evil's in existence is capable of,"

"So that's your big master plan you got tired of being incorporeal and decided you wanna be able to play properly?"

"Well don't get me wrong walking through walls convincing people to commit suicide and having legions of minions to do my bidding is cool an all but sometimes nothing beats the hands on approach you know?"

"To bad it ain't gonna happen anymore,"

"And whys that?" The first/Buffy asked assumed.

"Because I'm "gonna do this," Buffy said has she move to knock one of the containers down. However instead of it breaking a powerful jolt of magical energy forced her back.

"Ah ah! No touching now," The first/Buffy said waving her finger disapprovingly.

Back in the throne room Spike and the Guardians were fending off the uber-vamps no matter how many they killed there seemed to be ten more to take their place.

Hey where's Buffy Will thought examining the battle, 'grounds. She flew off leaving the others to battle the uber 'vamp's and quickly discovered the secret passageway open. So that's were she went! Will thought taking off down the corridor after 'her. She entered the room with the sculpted weighing scales to see Buffy half unconscious on the floor.

"Buffy!" She called rushing to her side.

"Will! Use that jewel on that thing!" Buffy said struggling to rise to her feet.

"And you must be the keeper of the Heart of Candracar," Will spun to see a new Buffy standing behind has well has the one struggling to her feet.

"What the…?" she asked confused. "Buffy in stereo?"

"Ignore her use the heart! Now!" the floored Buffy yelled.

Will ignored the new Buffy and produced the heart she aimed it at the sculpted scales device. Its pink energy flowed over the device shattering the protective magical energy field and the two containers with Spike and Angel's souls inside of them.

"Theirs two many of em!" Taranee yelled throwing fireballs left and right incinerating dozens of vampires with every shot but every time just many took their place.

"We gotta try something new!" Hay Lin called. At that moment a blinding flash of light lit up the room taking every uber vamp with it. Has the light faded the Guardians noticed a glow emanating from Angel and Spike's chests.

"Well that worked," Irma shrugged. Has Angel 'rose to his feet to join Spike.

"Spike?" Angel asked weakly squinting his eyes has if he were trying to focus his vision.

Spike stared at Angel for a few moments 'has if to confirm who he was looking at. "Yup. Old dark and broody's back," He grinned grabbing Angel by the shoulder.

"Well not bad," Buffy/first said arms folded her form shifted taking on the identity of the late rebel leader. "To bad it doesn't help your boy friend though," He added in Caleb's voice before vanishing into nothingness.

The two re-entered the throne room to find the others waiting for them. Buffy rejoined Spike and Angel. "So you guys are both…?" She asked.

"Yup to vamp's plus souls just the way you like em," Spike answered for her.

"Guess its time to head home then," Buffy said has the three turned to leave.

Will who was still celebrating with her friends and listening to Irma's re-enactment of the battle she looked to see the slayer leaving and called after her.

"Hey wait what about Caleb?" She called after Buffy.

Buffy sighed and turned to face her. "I'm sorry Will but there's nothing you can do for him-" Angel cut her off reaching into his pocket he pulled out a vile of glowing green liquid and tossed it towards Will who caught it clumsily.

"Mix this with his blood it will solve your problem," He said.

The three turned to leave again With Buffy and Spike staring bewilderedly at Angel.

"You had a cure for being a vampire this whole time and you never told me?" Buffy said confused.

"Or me?" Spike yelled offendedly.

"Angel shrugged. "I was "gonna," He insisted has the three walked off.


	30. Chapter 30

So the last chapter is here at last. Sorry I didn't put any commentary in last time but I was in kindof a hurry so I decided to skip it anyway the fighting is over and its time to wrap things up.

**Chapter 30: after the battle **

Heatherfield.

The Guardians were at the beach inside the cave with Caleb. Will pulled out the vile of almost luminous green liquid and an old kitchen knife and took the blade towards the rebel leaders palm.

"So how is this supposed to work again?" Hay Lin was whispering to Taranee.

"That green stuff has regenerative properties. Like for example it can bring the dead or more accurately vampires back to life," Taranee said sounding very scientific has she explained it to Hay Lin.

"Oh ok," Hay Lin replied scratching her head and looking twice has confused has before Taranee had explained how the 'green stuff' was supposed to work.

Will cut into Caleb's palm wincing slightly has he reacted towards the sharp metal slicing his flesh. She open up the veil and poured its contents into the open wound and watched has the two mixed.

"Is that it?" Irma asked after a moment since nothing seemed to be happening. Suddenly Caleb threw his head back has he convulsed in pain. His eyes glowed a brightly in a similar way that the Guardians had seen Spike and Angel's glow when their souls were restored to them. After a moment his head dropped and he began breathing heavily has a familiar thumping sensation returned to his chest.

"Will 'approached cautiously. "Caleb?" She asked nervously. "Is that you?"

"I'm sorry," He said weakly.

"Its ok guys! Cornelia 'release him!" Will said instantly convinced.

"Wait a second shouldn't we test him just to be safe?" Irma said holding her arms up to stop Cornelia.

"Test me? How?" Caleb asked looking nervous.

Irma smiled evilly. She pulled out her hand hidden behind her back to reveal a ball of water which hovered obediently just above her palm. Without warning she tossed the ball hitting Caleb squarely in the face.

"Hey what was that for?" He yelled annoyed his face and hair now soaked.

"Holy water. He's clean," Irma explained.

"Now can I release him?" Cornelia asked in annoyed voice.

"Oh yeah sure," Irma said. Cornelia recalled the vines freeing Caleb. He looked about ashamedly at his friends.

"I'm sorry he said again," Dropping his head ashamed.

"Well you should be!" Cornelia yelled.

"Huh but I-" Caleb started confused.

"First you make us all think your dead! Second you become a vampire and try to kill us all! And third you go after Will before you go after me?" Cornelia yelled furiously.

"Let me get this straight your mad because I didn't try to kill you!" Caleb yelled back.

"No idiot! I mad that you didn't try to kill me first! What am I second choice?" Cornelia yelled.

"I think they need some time alone," Will said has the Guardians left leaving Caleb and Cornelia to their bickering.

"See you guys later," Irma said separating from the group.

"Where's she going, off to?" Asked Cornelia who had rejoined the 'group.

"She has a date," Will said smiling.

"Ooh! Is he cute!" Hay Lin asked excitedly.

"Who said anything about a he?" Will winked walking off leaving behind a stunned Hay Lin Cornelia and Taranee.

"The Summer's residence.

"So 'your leaving again?" Buffy was asking Angel who standing in front of his jaguar one of his parting gifts from Wolfram&heart.

"We got people after us," Angel started. "If we stay in one place for two long then we'll only bring bad stuff their way,"

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," He sighed.

"Me to," Buffy answered. The two kissed briefly pulling away before they could go to deep.

"Has much I'd love to continue we all know were this will end," Angel said pulling away.

"See you around," Buffy said has he stepped into his jaguar and drove off. She stood waving for what seemed like an eternity not even noticing her younger sister Dawn walk up behind her.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," Buffy answered. "So where's willow?"

"The park." Dawn answered.

"So. What do you wanna do this afternoon?" Buffy asked placing her arm round her sister's shoulder has the two headed back towards the house.

The park.

Irma walked through the park. She was wearing a fur, trimmed jacket to keep off the chilly autumn breeze. Has she admired the peaceful afternoon her eyes came across a bench with a redheaded girl sitting on it. She smiled and approached the bench.

"Hi," She said has she approached the girl sitting there. The girl looked up to her and smiled with those warm gentle eyes and answered. "Hey you,"

"Mind if I?" Irma asked gesturing towards the free seat.

"No! Course not 'sit please!" Willow insisted.

"So I heard you guys are leaving in a few days?" Irma asked.

"Yeah," Willow sighed. "Back to whole slayer searching bit,"

"So I guess that means we won't have much time to see each other," Irma asked.

"Sorry. But I'll try to stop by once in a while and visit and… stuff," willow said slightly hurriedly.

"So I guess that means we'd better make the most of the time we have left," Irma said smiling suggestively.

"I guess so," Willow smiled back.

The two began kissing after a moment that seemed like hours the two pulled away,"

"So were do you wanna go?" Irma smiled.

"I'm happy here," Willow said smiling lazily. And two returned to their exchange not caring what any onlookers or spying friends might've have thought.

End.


End file.
